Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things
by davidjoker
Summary: Nami walks in on Luffy doing something rather private. After a short argument and Luffy telling Nami something that makes her very happy, the two of them work out a deal that will lead to many more wondrous things. Lemon fic. Going to be very rated M. LuffyxNami.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just to tell you people now, this fic is going to get A LOT more rated M in the next few chapters. Also I wont really be using the artsy words like "Member, manhood, womanhood, etc." as much in the next chapters so expect strong language. Also I'm looking for someone to draw this fic into a doujin. So if anyone wants to draw this fic, please message me. I'm willing to pay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things

Chapter 1: The start of a Great deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a warm afternoon as the Thousand Sunny sailed to the next island in the New World and everyone was off doing their own things around the ship. Brook could be found playing an upbeat tune while laying in the grass. Sanji was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their lunch for the day while Robin was busy keeping to her garden. Usopp, Franky, and Chopper were messing around with some new inventions, trying to decide which one was more effective at launching a Small reindeer. Zoro could be seen leaning lazily against the mass, curling one of his weights while staring up blankly at the clouds. Nami was currently in her room and warned the rest of the crew not to disturb her until lunch. As for Luffy? Well he went into the men's quarters to pass the time with a nap because he complained that lunch was taking too long.

Ten minutes after Luffy had went to take his nap, Sanji called for lunch. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and gathered in the dining room ready to eat. When Nami walked into the dining room she instantly noticed Luffy wasn't there. Nami was wearing a white tank top that barely covered her navel and a pair of short shorts that were so small it left her thighs completely bare.

"Where's Luffy?" She asked with a small frown to no one in particular.

Sanji was the first one to answer. "That bottomless pit went to go take a nap, Something about not wanting to wait for lunch." He then pulled out a chair for her next to him and Robin. "Please leave that lazy shit to me Nami-swan!."

Nami raised her hand with an awkward smile as she waved him off. "No, that's alright, I'll go get him. Go ahead and start eating without us." Nami then turned around and proceeded to walk to the man's quarters. Once she was at the door and was about to knock, she heard Luffy speak through the door.

"Oh, Nami~..."

Stopping in her motion to knock, she raised a brow in confusion. "Hmm?" '_How did he know I was already here? And why does he sound out of breath?' _She thought. She moved her hand to the door knob and was about to turn it open, but then she heard Luffy speak through the door again.

"Oh God Nami, your mouth feels so~ good."

'_What?' _Her face twisted in confusion and her curiosity getting the better of her. She slowly and quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Her eyes widened in shock and her hand came up to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. '_What the hell is he doing?!' _She was looking at a bottom half naked Luffy stroking his shaft up and down.

Luffy was stroking himself while laying down on his bed. He had his eyes closed tight, so he couldn't see a shocked Nami peeking at him. "Come on, suck a little faster Nami. I'm so close."

Hearing enough, Nami slammed the door open. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" She yelled at him with an angry face.

"What the?!" Luffy jumped in surprise off his bed and landed on the floor. He then quickly stood up and struggled to get his member back in his pants. "Nami?! What are you doing?!" He asked with wide panic filled eyes.

"What am I doing?! Your the perv that's doing that!" She pointed to the bulge in his pants. "While calling out my name!" She then turned around and started to storm out. "Wait till I tell the others about what you really been doing while taking a 'nap'!"

"Wait, Nami! You can't tell the rest of the crew!" Luffy loudly whispered as he ran in front of her and slammed the door closed, stopping Nami from leaving.

"And why shouldn't I?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"Because its your fault." Luffy told her with an accusing look.

Nami's eyes went wide with surprise as she pointed at herself. "My fault?!" Her look then turned into anger as she leaned in closer to yell just three inches from his face. "How is you jerking off my fault?!" She asked in a demanding tone but quiet enough so the rest of the crew wouldn't hear.

"Because, your the one who's always walking around practically naked all the time." He told her while keeping that accusing look.

Nami then crossed her arms under her bust and gave him a hard frown. "So let me get this straight. Just because Robin and I walk around in swim suits, its our fault for You acting like a perv and fantasizing about us having sex with you?"

Luffy then gave her a panicked look. "I never fantasized about having sex with Robin! I swear!" He told her while waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Nami then leaned away from his face while keeping the hard frown. She knew he was telling the truth about Robin, thanks to the fact that she knew he was incapable of telling a lie with a straight face. "So what? Do you think about Vivi all the time since the bath in Arabasta?" She asked with a bit of insecurity in her voice.

Luffy shook his head with a confused expression. "Of coarse not. That would be wrong."

Nami then raised a brow in curiosity. "And why would it be wrong?"

Luffy just shrugged his shoulders with a blank face. "I don't know. I just never thought of her like that."

She then just eyed Luffy up and down and saw that the large bulge in his pants hasn't gone away yet. She then held her gaze there. "What about your empress? Do you ever think about her when touching yourself?" Nami asked in a soft tone as her gaze then went back to his eyes.

Luffy made a disgusted face. "Ew, why would I think about Hancock like that? I mean sure, shes a dear friend but that's it." His face then going into a soft stare.

"Then," She started as she put her hands down making her breast bounce a little; an action that Luffy didn't fail to notice, as Nami stared at the floor with her bangs shadowing her eyes. "what girls do you think of when doing... that?"

Luffy then pushed his straw hat back on its string as he started to scratch his head. "Well, the only time I can get hard is when I'm thinking about you. So~..." He then Looked away to the side feeling embarrassed. "The only girl I ever think about is you."

At his words Nami started to feel butterfly's in her stomach as a hidden smile reached her lips. She then made a straight face as she flipped her head up causing her hair to sway. She then ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke. "Well, since I know how tempting I am." She then put a hand on her hip and pushed it out to show off her curves a bit more. "I guess I cant really blame you. Tell you what Luffy." She then gave him a devious smile. "I wont tell the others if you pay me a thousand beri,"

Luffy stared smiling. "Really?! Thanks Na..."

But then she cut him off. "AND you have to pay me ten thousand beri for thinking of me when you were touching yourself and you have to pay me ten thousand beri from here on out every time you masturbate." She gave him an innocent smile.

"What?! That's not fair Nami! I need that money to buy meat!" He looked at her shocked.

Nami sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she reached around him for the door. "I guess I have no choice but to tell the others then."

"Wait!" Luffy used his body to push her away from the door. Doing this made his bulge come into contact with Nami's crotch. He didn't notice thanks to the decision he was distracted with.

Nami's cheeks started to flush when she felt his hardness poke her most sensitive spot. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before asking. "What is it? Did you change your mind?" She smirked at him as she took a step back.

"Five thousand beri." He demanded as he held up five fingers.

Nami just shook her head and moved his hand to the side. "Sorry, its eleven thousand now and ten thousand for every time you think about me." She then leaned forward and placed her breasts flat against his chest and looked at him with half lidded eyes while speaking to him in a seductive voice. "You know. Every time you think about me naked, sweaty, panting out of breath, screaming your name."

Luffy stared at Nami's cleavage and gulped. "Ten thousand every time?" He asked with a shaky breath.

Nami then leaned in more and put her lips to his ear and whispered. "Come on captain. Didn't you say I'm the only one that can turn you on?" She then laid her hands on both of his thighs and started to rub them up and down. "Its only fair you give the one girl that can get you off something in return isn't it?"

At Nami's contact Luffy's mind went into a daze. He then put his lips to her ear and whispered "Okay. I'll pay you."

Nami then rubbed her whole face all over his, much like a cat would do to get attention. "Promise?" She asked in a needy tone.

Luffy just Dumbly Nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

Nami then slipped past him, opened the door and then smiled at him. "Great! I'll be expecting you to Pay me by tonight." She then left through the door and closed it.

Luffy just stared at the door with a confused look on his face. "What just happened?" He asked himself. But then the door opened again with a smiling Nami behind it.

"Oh and don't forget. If you try to do IT without telling me so you don't have to pay and think I wont find out. Think again, I'm always going to find out and when I do I'll charge you the ten thousand beri plus five hundred percent interest!"

Luffy's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"Oh, and lunch is ready." She said with a smile and slammed the door shut.

Luffy's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. "WHAT?! And nobody told me!" He then ran out the door screaming. "Hey you jerks! You better not have eaten anything without me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Ch2: Something to help you out

A/N: Okay first off, WOW. This fic out paced my other 2 stories in mere days so I thank all of you for that! Really thank you. Now I REALLY REALLY REALLY need you to tell me if this Lemon fic is doing its job as a lemon fic. You know... turning people on. Because that's what I'm going for here and if the scenes aren't erotic enough then I'm failing to do what I need to do for this story. So If you do decide to review my story please put a "Lemons doing its job" in your review so I'll know that I'm doing good. And if these scenes aren't hot enough, or if I need to add more detail, or If its hard to read, or they seem too ooc, please tell me so I can improve the story for you guys and hopefully girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things

Chapter 2: Something to help you out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through out lunch she couldn't stop herself from sneaking peaks at him. The image of Luffy pleasuring himself while moaning out her name kept playing in her head every time she looked at him. Feeling flustered, she ate hear lunch as quick as she could and then went back straight to her room. Nami was currently just laying on her bed staring up at her ceiling.

"So I'm the only one that can get you hard huh?" She smiled and felt those butterfly's in her stomach again. "You really know how to compliment a girl captain." Her mind then drifted back to what she saw him doing. She could still sort of remember what his manhood looked like. His was the first one she's ever seen... and she liked it. She started to rub her knees together as she started to feel a familiar wet and deliciously painful emptiness between her legs. This was the very reason she wanted to finish her lunch quickly.

Nami was wearing a white tank top that barely covered her belly and some light blue short short's that were so small they could be mistaken for panties. She then moved her hand to her stomach pushing her shirt up higher to just the bottom of her breasts. She leaned up and took one last look at the bedroom door to make sure it was locked before laying back down. She then slipped her finger tips just into the waistband of her shorts before stopping. Nami then closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail of Luffy. The noises he was making, the way he moaned her name and what he was telling her to do to him. She then took her left hand out from her shorts and slipped her index and ring fingers into her mouth and stared licking and sucking on them. Nami then focused on what Luffys member looked like. From what she saw he must have been at least seven inches long and looked rather thick. '_you wanted your dick sucked captain?' _She thought to herself as she started to move her fingers in and out of her mouth slowly, picturing that it was his hard shaft that she was massaging with her tongue.

Nami then pulled her fingers out of her mouth and slowly slid them into her shorts. She slightly split her two fingers apart as she slowly slid them down her pelvis and captured her clit in between them, pinching it playfully. "Mmm, Luffy." Nami let out a small moan as she grazed over her clit before moving lower to rub her forefinger between her moist folds, making her fingers slick with her juices. Letting out a small breath, Nami put the tips of her fingers inside herself but made sure not to go to deep. "You wanna fuck me captain?" She then started to move her fingers slowly in and out, fantasizing it was the head of Luffy's cock. "Mmm, you wanna tease this little kitty Luffy? Just putting in the tip?" Her legs started rubbing together as her hips started to move on their own. She then pulled her fingers out of her entrance and slid them to her clit, rubbing and pinching it. "Ha." She breathed out as she closed her eyes tighter.

She then moved her right hand and lifted her shirt higher above her breasts as she grabbed her large globe and pinched her right nipple between her fingers and pulled. "Ah, Luffy. Mmm, I bet you wanna fuck these tits huh? Okay, but only for you captain." Feeling that aching emptiness, she put the tip of her ring and index fingers inside of her while continuing to rub her clit with her thumb. "Mmm I'm so close Luffy, just a little longer." She started to put more pressure and moved her fingers in and out at a faster rate. '_Oh God Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!' _"Oh God Luffy, yes!" She started pushing her legs making her whole body rub up and down on her bed. Her hips were starting to move faster and the feeling of wanting to be filled by her captain was so strong that it hurt but in the most pleasurable way. "Oh God, Luffy I'm about to Cu...!" 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!'

"Nami? Are you in there?"

Her eyes oping wide, Nami withdrew her hand from her shorts and shot up straight. "Luffy?!"

"Yeah its me. Can you hurry up and let me in? The stupid doors locked."

'_Dammit you little rubber idiot! I was so close!' _She screamed in her mind, basically tears coming down from her eyes out of frustration. "Just hold on and give me a sec!" She screamed with a face that would scare the devil himself. "Stupid little, idiotic, childish, moronic..." She kept grumbling as she quickly jumped off her bed and ran towards her dresser to change her clothes. She knew he would be asking questions if he saw how damp her shorts were.

Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled down her panties and shorts in one motion and shivered a little when the cool air hit her hot moist sex. Taking a deep breath she pulled out a fresh pair of red laced panties and slipped them on. After closing that drawer she opened another that was two above the previous one and pulled out a pair of her tight jeans she normally wore. After putting them on She went to the door and took a deep breath to calm herself. 'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.' "I'm opining the door now you idiot, so stop that damn knocking!" With that she unlocked and swung the door open with a bang. "What the hell do you want!" She yelled at the one who stopped her from finishing herself off for the first time ever.

Walking in like he owned the place, Luffy went past her and then sat on the edge of her bed. "Jeez, what's got into you?" He asked with a raised brow.

'_Its what's NOT got into me you little moron!' _She yelled with her thought before opining her mouth with her hands on her hip. "You better have a DAMN good reason for coming here or you're going to get one right over your head!" Her face showing just how pissed off she was as she held up her fist.

Luffy's eye twitched with fear just thinking about her hitting him. He then quickly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the beri that he owed her. "Here, I was just paying yo..."

He was cut off when Nami snatched the money from his hand and was rubbing it on her face lovingly. "Oh thank you so much captain! I almost forgot about this!" She said with a huge smile and beri signs in her eyes.

Luffy then reached into his other pocket and pulled out another stack of beri's. "Here." He said as he held it out for her.

Looking back at what Luffy was holding, Nami snatched the beri from his hand and weighed it in her hand. Beri signs disappearing Nami looked at him confused. "There's twenty thousand beri here. Why are you giving me this?" Her face then turned to anger. "You haven't been jerking off behind my back have you?! Because if you have you owe me a lot mo...!"

Luffy waved his hands in front of him, interrupting her. "I didn't jerk off on your back I swear!"

Nami's cheeks went red when she heard what he said. Anger replacing her embarrassment, She swung her fist down on his head. "Behind my back you perv, not on it!" She then turned away crossing her arms under her bust and putting her nose on the air. "What type of girl do you take me fore?"

Rubbing his head Luffy said. "A greedy one."

She turned around and raised her fist. "You looking for another one!" She screamed with a demon face.

Luffy put his arm protectively over his head. "No, no don't! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Letting out an annoyed huff, Nami lowered her fist and looked at the money in her hand. "So what's this for then?"

Getting up from the ground, Luffy told her while Looking away embarrassed. "Its for tonight." He mumbled.

She leaned in closer so she could hear him better. "What?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, Luffy told her again. "Its for tonight. I figured I'd pay now so I wont have to wake you up later." Keeping his gaze on the floor.

Nami's eyes widening in understanding she said. "Oh. Well alright. Thanks... I guess?"

Luffy sat back down on the edge of her bed and started to scratch his cheek nervously. "Yeah."

Feeling curious she asked. "So~... How many times a day do you uh... think about me?" She asked as she turned around and started walking to her desk.

Luffy just shrugged his shoulder. "It depends. Some times I~... do it three times..." Luffy trailed off.

Once She was at her desk, Nami got onto all fours and opened a cabinet that was next to her desk. Inside the cabinet was a small safe where she temporarily kept money till she had the time to move it else where. Putting in the combination, she bent over a little more causing her butt to stick out.

Luffy forgot what he was saying as he stared at a bending over Nami. Feeling his shorts tighten, Luffy crossed one leg over the other and put his hat over his lap but continued to stare.

Not hearing Luffy finish his sentence and after she locked her money away in her safe, She stayed on her forearms and knees and looked back at him. She saw him staring at her ass and knew he was aroused. She saw that his legs were crossed and the hat in his lap. That and he didn't seem to notice that she was watching him stare. Putting on a seductive smile, she laid her head flat on the floor while still looking back at him making her ass stick in the air. With bedroom eyes she spoke to him softly. "Do you like looking at my ass captain?" She said as she slowly waved her ass back and fourth in a tempting manner.

He kept his eyes on her ass going slowly from side to side. "What?" He asked with a blank face.

Smiling even more, Nami moved her left hand onto her hip and slowly slid it to her ass. "I said..." '**Smack' **Nami raised her hand and smacked her ass before rubbing it. "Do you like my ass? Captain."

Again, Luffy just dumbly nodded with his mouth open.

Keeping her smile, Nami slowly moved her legs so that she was in a downward dog position with her ass in the air and her head down. She then looked between her legs to make sure he was still watching her before standing up completely. She then turned around and walked towards him while swinging her hips. Once she reached him, she took the hat off his lap and placed it on her own head. Then She grabbed his ankle and uncrossed his legs revealing the bulge in his pants that she's been wanting to see again. She then placed her hands on each of his thighs as she bent over to look him in the eyes. "You said you were going to think about me again tonight?" She asked with a sexy whisper.

Her face was so close to his, that he could feel her hot breath on his lips as she whispered to him. For some reason he really wanted to put his lips on hers, but decided it would probably end with him getting hit. So he just nodded with half lidded eyes as he whispered back. "Yeah."

She started to rub his inner thighs with her thumbs as she leaned in further, Putting her lips to his ear again and whispered. "Well. Since you're being a good boy and paid in advance." She then stood up tilted his hat to one side of her head so it wont get in the way. Nami then slowly slid into hit lap and lightly rubbed her ass on his hardness. She smiled when she heard him groan in pleasure before bringing her lips to his ear again. "How about I give you a little something to help you out tonight?" And at that she stuck out her tongue and licked his earlobe before sticking it in her mouth and nibbling on it.

Luffy felt his body go weak for a second as his mind went back into a daze. His instincts taking over, he lifted his right hand and started to run it up Nami's thigh before she stopped him.

Keeping his earlobe in her mouth, Nami stopped his hand. "Nah ah ah." She lifted his hand and placed it back at his side before going down to his neck and placing soft wet kisses. "No touching Luffy." She heard him moan in protest but he obeyed. She continued to taste his flesh with every kiss and lick on his neck before she lightly bit into him. She felt him jump a little so she placed a hand on his shoulder to tell him it was alright before giving the bite mark a few apologetic licks. She felt herself becoming extremely aroused and felt that emptiness that she desperately wanted filled again. So before she let things go to far, Nami stopped kissing his neck and stood up with a very red face and out of breath.

Luffy looked up at Nami with an agitated look when he felt her weight leave his lap. "Why did you stop?~" He asked with a whine. But instead of answering him she just removed his hat from her head and placed back on his. He used a finger to lift the brim of the hat up so he could see. "Nami?" He asked with a confused face.

After catching her breath, Nami reached down and grasped his hand before pulling him up. "That's enough of me helping you out today." She then lead him to her door and opened it before she lightly pushed him outside. "besides, don't you have twenty thousand beri's to 'work off'?" She said with a wink and a smile before closing the door on him again.

Once again Luffy just stared at a door with a dumb look on his face and a tent in his pants not understanding what just happened.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chawn! Dinner is served! Hey lazy asses! Foods ready!"

"What the hell! How did I forget about the food again!" Luffy yelled while grabbing his hair under his hat like a crazy person before taking off to the dining area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Ch3: A yummy accident

A/N: **Warning! this chapter is going to be VERY rated M and anyone under 18 should not read this. Contains Lemon/lime or however you label it. Very strong language. You have been warned. **Sorry for taking so long to update and I hope you weren't waiting too long. I hope you really like this chapter. I also would like to thank sunflowerseeds51, Ryner510, straw honey, Darkano95, PillsburyDB11 and others (I'm sorry but I couldn't find the messages.) for helping me with Ideas for this story. And I thank all of you who favorite/followed and reviewed my story! Just telling you people now, this is where it starts getting a little freaky. For me anyway, some of you might find it normal? Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll fix the grammar mistakes later. Also I could really use girls opinion's on this fic so I can tell it correctly from Nami's point of view.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things

Chapter 3: A Yummy Little Accident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been at lest two weeks since Nami made her deal with Luffy and she was currently laying in her lounge chair, staring at him through her sunglasses. She was pretending to read the newspaper so she wouldn't draw unwanted attention. Although, Nami saw the rubber boy take quick glances at her time to time. The weather today was pretty hot. So she decided on wearing a red bikini so small, that the top was barely covering her breasts and the bottom's were pretty much just made of string with just enough cloth to cover herself.

Ever since maybe the third day of their deal, she's been strategically wearing small clothing in order to 'entice' Luffy into thinking about her more. Although if Nami hadn't known any better, she would think Luffy was trying to do a little enticing of his own. Do to the said heat, Luffy had long abandoned his cardigan and yellow sash. Leaving Nami a little eye candy that she couldn't help but stare at. He may look skinny under those clothes, but she's looked and felt him enough times to know that Luffy's body was nothing but lean muscle and at the moment, was glistening in sweat.

After watching him for a couple of weeks she's noticed that Luffy is sort of an addict for her. Over the two weeks, he's given her around thirty or forty thousand beri a day. Which was another win for her because in order to support his 'Nami addiction'; at least that's what she liked to call it, Luffy's been ordering the rest of the crew to loot more enemy ships and rob more islands. Thanks to that, not only does she get a cut from the loot but she also seems to get some of Luffys as well. She's been thinking of a way to take a little bit more from him while at the same time, getting her fix of him as well. Unfortunately, she's forgotten the quick glance she had of his manhood and it was starting to frustrate her. So she's come up with a two part plan to get more money from him as well as getting another look at her captains hard member. She plans on turning him on so much that when she asks him about her new deal. He wont be able to help but say yes. Well the perfect timing seemed to present its self as three of the four idiots went back into the aquarium, leaving her and Luffy out on deck alone. Now she can ask him.

Nami leaned back in her chair and grabbed the suntan lotion before calling out. "Luffy~ can you come here and help me for a minute?"

Luffy was on his way to Sunny's head before she called out for him. Turning and walking to her with a smile and a wave. "Sure Nami. What do you need?" He stopped at the end of her chair and couldn't help but stare at her breasts. _'God their so big, and perfect, and round and...'. _

She saw him staring at her breasts and a smile came to her face, along with those butterfly's again. Pretty sure she has his full attention, Nami cleared her throat to make sure he was listening as well. "Luffy? Can you help me with this suntan lotion?"

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke. He looked at her and tilted his head. "Doesn't Robin usually help you with that?"

She raised her brow. "Well, do you see Robin anywhere? Besides, you're right here so why can't you do it? After all," Nami handed him the bottle of suntan lotion and turned around to lay on her stomach. "The only man that's allowed to touch me is you." She then reached behind her and undid her top to give him her bare back. "Sit." She told him. Focused on her exposed back, Luffy sat at the edge of the chair with his legs on either side, straddling it. "Get up a little bit." Again he did what he was told and Nami slipped her legs under him and slid down a little so he can sit on her thighs without hurting her, which also had a surprise benefit for her. After Luffy lightly sat down on her thighs, Nami could feel his erection poking her ass. Just as Luffy was about to open the bottle, Nami got another idea. "Luffy?"

He stopped just as he opened it and looked at her with wide eyes. "Y-yeah?"

Nami smirked at hearing his voice falter. "Your jeans are really scratching my legs. Can you take them off so I'll be more comfortable?"

Luffy frowned at her and looked around the deck to make sure no one was watching, before turning his frown towards her again. "I don't think that would be a good idea Nami. Someone might see."

Nami raised her right foot from behind him and placed the sole of her foot flat against his back. She felt him tense up, so she started rubbing her toes up and down his spine playfully. "Please~ captain~. You wouldn't want **your** precious navigator to be all burnt up by the sun do you? Its your responsibility to take good care of your crew."

Luffy gulped as he felt pleasant shivers go up and down his spine and his heart started beating faster. Taking one last look around the deck, Luffy got up and started to take his shorts off. "A-alright." He unbuttoned his shorts and his eyes went from her exposed back to her nice round ass. The only cloth he could see on her were the thin strings around her hips, barely keeping that small bathing suit on. After sliding his shorts off, Luffy carefully sat back down on Nami's thighs. His boxers rode up a little causing his bare thighs to come into contact with her soft skin. "Keep it together Luffy." He whispered to himself.

"W-what?" Nami asked with a shaky voice as a shiver went through her whole body. When Luffy sat back down, Nami had spread her legs a little further apart which caused her to feel the head of Luffy's dick push up against her entrance with only the thin material of his boxers and her bottoms between them. She bit her lip to stop a small moan from slipping out.

"Huh? Nothing, I was just talking to myself." He nervously put some of the suntan lotion in his hand before setting the bottle on the floor. "Where do you wa-"

"My shoulders. Start with my shoulders." She quickly interrupted him. _'Just lean a little more forward Luffy.' _ She was begging in her mind as Nami kept her eyes closed. Already feeling herself getting a little wet.

Luffy nodded even though she couldn't see, and leaned into her to reach her shoulders. Luffy was so distracted from everything that was going on, he hadn't noticed where his hardness was or the small moan Nami let out.

Feeling the head of his hard member push itself against her, Nami couldn't hold in the small pleasure he was unknowingly giving her. '_Oh~ that feels good.' _Was all that ran through her mind as he massaged her in two places at once. His strong hands on her shoulders and his hard manhood on her lower wet lips. Luffy was slightly rocking back and forth as he slowly worked from her shoulders down to her lower back. After a while of this, Nami's womanhood started pulsing and her walls were starting to tighten, begging for something thick to grasp onto. She unconsciously started moving her hips to match Luffys rocking motion to get a little more pressure from him. It felt like her walls were squeezing together causing that frustrating ache of needing to be filled and stretched again. Just when she was about to break and tell Luffy to claim her right here and now, she felt him stand up. With a frustrated growl, Nami Leaned up from her chair and turned towards him with a desperate look. "Why'd you stop~?"

Luffy was about to put his shorts back on but stopped when he saw Nami facing him. His eyes went wide and a little bit of blood could be seen trickling down his nose.

"What?" She asked when all he did was stare at her. But then she noticed the blood coming from his nose. '_wait. He only gets a nose bleed when I...' _Nami looked down and saw that her breasts were completely naked. "Ah!" with a small shriek, she quickly grabbed her top and retied it back on, covering herself. Even though her whole body was flush from being horny as hell, you could clearly see the deep blush on her face from Luffy seeing her top half completely naked. "Where you going?" She asked, looking a little sad.

Luffy used his arm to clean the blood off before pulling his shorts on all the way. "Well, I already put the suntan lotion on you so~," He reached into his pocket and pulled out ten thousand beri and tossed it to her.

Dammit! She didn't want this to end so soon. She was so worked up and from the huge tent in his pants, so was he. And she hasn't even asked him about her new deal yet! Picking up the beri and putting it in her bag next to her chair, she stopped him before he could leave. "Wait! Y-you still have to, have to, um..." Nami tried to think of an excuse to keep him with her, and that's when she saw the lotion on the floor. "You still have to put suntan lotion on my front!" She yelled at him with panic filled eyes.

Luffy tilted his head and looked at her confused. "Why? Cant you do that yourself?" He REALLY wanted to go release this pent up tension that was currently in his shorts.

"Well, you put suntan lotion on my back right?" Luffy nodded his head, keeping that confused look on his face. "Then it makes sense for you to finish my front, doesn't it?" She asked, hoping that his simple mindedness would go in the direction she wanted.

After a while, Luffy nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Nami let out a sigh of relief and laid down on her back and puled her knees up to make room on the chair for him. She also kept her legs closed so he wouldn't see just how soaked her bikini bottoms were. She reached down for the bottle of suntan lotion and tossed it to him.

After Luffy caught it, he sat down on the chair by Nami's feet, straddling it again. He then squeezed some lotion into his hand before putting the bottle back on the floor. Luffy sat there, waiting for Nami to give the go ahead.

She was holding herself up by her arms, looking at him with dazed eyes for a few seconds. Once Nami was sure he was going to stay, she laid down on her back and placed the soles of her feet flat against his chest. Making her legs bend slightly at the knee. Not really caring anymore, she slightly opened her legs for him to see how wet he made her.

Luffy shifted his gaze to look between his navigators legs and that made his shorts grow even tighter. Instinctively Luffy licked his lips. He might still be a virgin and not know a lot, but that doesn't mean he was stupid enough to not know what her being wet meant. He always acted on primal instinct after all. And right now his instincts were telling him this female was in heat.

A dark blush crept to Nami's cheeks when Luffy kept his gaze on her sex. The look he was giving her was made of complete lust and it was aimed directly at her. Shaking her head slightly to get her mind straight, Nami slowly slid her feet up around his neck before sliding them back down to his chest. "Luffy~" She called, trying to get him back to the task at hand. When he looked at her with half lidded eyes; almost in a hypnotic daze, She folded her arms under her large bust and gave him a vulnerable look. "Weren't you going to rub lotion on me?"

Luffy was letting out hot short breaths from feeling so turned on. He nodded, keeping that lustful look. "Right. Where do you want it?"

"Start with my legs." She commanded him. Luffy did as he was told and took her left leg. Starting from her ankle, Luffy slowly rubbed the lotion in, working his way up to her lower leg. Taking his time feeling her soft smooth skin under his rough hands. Nami watched as Luffy felt his way up her leg inch by painfully teasing inch. Not wanting him to have all the fun, she slowly slid her right foot up and down his muscled chest a few times. This caused Luffy to tighten his grip around Nami's lower leg. Smiling and liking his rough touch, she then moved her foot lower. Lifting her heel a bit so she could trail her toes down until she came in contact with his abs. She traced the definition in his abs with her toes, feeling every cut between the lean muscle.

Feeling like he worked on her lower leg enough, Luffy moved his hand up to her thigh. Sliding his hands up and down her smooth skin. Trying to ignore the temptation of groping her ass.

Nami's heart was beating a mile a minute as she felt Luffy caressing her thigh. She was starting to feel a little light headed and wanted Luffy to touch her more. Without thinking about it, Nami ran her toes over Luffy's rock hard abs, up his chiseled chest, and playfully slid her toes up his neck to his cheek. What happened next surprised her and caused a shiver to run up and down her spine. Luffy turned his head and started licking her toe before taking it in his mouth. He placed soft wet kisses on her foot and Nami was getting even more turned on at the site of her captain worshiping her feet. That hollow feeling between her legs came back tenfold and her hips were starting to move on there own, seeking attention. Having enough of the teasing, Nami removed herself from him and stood up on weak legs.

Seeing her stumble a bit when she stood up, Luffy quickly went to her side and steadied her by holding onto her naked hips. "Nami? Are you alright? Whats wrong?" He asked her, worried.

Feeling his hard member poking her stomach, Nami looked around the ship on last time before grabbing Luffy by the rim of his shorts and pulling him with her inside her room.

After she threw him inside, she locked the door and turned around to face him. He just looked at her confused. "Nami? What are we doing in here?"

Letting out small pants, Nami closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. After she felt like her head was on straight, Nami thought that now would be a good time to ask him about the new deal. Walking over towards her bed and taking a seat on the edge she looked at him. "I have a new deal."

"A new deal? For what?" But then Luffy suddenly got defensive. "You better not be asking me to pay you more for masturbating to you!"

"No its not that!" She yelled at him angry.

"Then what is it?" He asked her, feeling suspicious.

Nami let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her long orange hair. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you would like a little extra something out of our deal."

"Extra something? Like what?" Luffy was starting to become interested.

She got up from her bed and walked over towards her captain. "How about." She placed a finger on his chest and started pushing him back. "For a simple thirty thousand beri," She lightly pushed him onto her bed and then walked over towards the wall opposite of him. "I'll do whatever pose you want me to and you can jerk off while watching me." She got on all fours and arched her back so her chest would stick out more.

"W-what do you mean?" Most of Luffys blood was drained into another organ, making him slower then usual.

"What I mean, my dearest captain. Is that you can tell me to pose anyway you want me to. For instance, if you were to tell me to 'turn around and show me your ass'." She waited for him but could tell he didn't catch her hint. "Come on Luffy~" She said with a small laugh. "Say, 'Nami, turn around and show me your ass.'"

Finally understanding, he did what he was told. "Nami, turn around and show me your ass." His voice had a little uncertainty in it. He would usually be beaten by her for saying something like that.

Smiling, Nami turned around on all fours and arched her back again to give him a good view of her from behind. "See? Then after that, all you have to do is pull your pants off and... touch yourself while telling me what to do."

Luffy was pulling his pants off but stopped when he was about to unzip. "Hold up. Am I gonna have to pay you ten thousand for jerking off AND thirty thousand for you posing? Because if so then I'm no-"

"No! You don't have to pay extra. In fact, you gave me ten thousand out side remember? So now all you have to pay is twenty thousand more." She stood up from the floor and placed her hands on her hips. "So do you wanna jerk off to me or not?" She asked with a little bit of attitude, getting tired of his damn stupid questions.

"Okay, okay! Jeez. I'll pay alright?" Luffy stood there taking a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. He took out another twenty thousand beri and threw it on her bed before turning back to her. "Now what?" He asked with a tilted head.

Nami face palmed. How could he be this stupid? "You take off your pants. Then you tell me what you want me to do and that's when you start, you know. Doing your thing." She looked away embarrassed at the end.

Gulping, Luffy shyly started pulling his shorts and boxers off. "Okay."

Nami couldn't help but watch as she was about to see his dick up close for the fist time. Once he pulled off his last pieces of clothing, Nami gasped and her eyes went wide. She was definitely right. He was about seven inches long and thought it looked rather thick. She felt intimidated and turned on at the same time. Seeing Luffy completely naked for the first time, she no longer saw a nineteen year old childish Luffy. She saw a man in all his glory, with his cock standing at full attention. And it was all because of her. Knowing that she was the cause of such a thing from her captain; one of the most powerful men on earth, made her feel like the most sexy, wanted and desired woman in the world. Staring at his rock hard member, Nami's mouth started to salivate and her pussy juice was starting to leak down her thighs. When she was about to take a step forward to get what she's been craving for, Luffys voice broke her trance.

"Nami. Are you ready?" Luffy asked as he started to slowly stroke his shaft up and down.

"Oh. Right. Yeah go head and tell me what to do."

Luffy thought for a second. "Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs."

Nami let out a smirk. "Mmm~, have you thought about fucking your precious Navigator against the wall?" She asked while doing what he told her. After spreading her legs with her hands against the wall, she looked back at him to watch him pleasure himself. He started off slow but was starting to pick up the pace. She could see and feel his eyes looking over her entire body. The lust in his eyes turned her on and reminded her how horny she was.

"Put your face against the wall." He told her with almost a growl in his voice.

Feeling a shot of excitement from his growl, Nami did what she was told and placed her face against the wall, letting her hands move to her sides.

Luffy was really starting to get into it as his hips started moving with his strokes. "Spread your ass for me." Again, he demanded her with authority.

Loving how Luffy was talking to her, Nami moved her hands to her ass and spread it open for him to see. She was so wet, she could feel her juices starting to run down her leg. And even though he didn't tell her to, Nami instinctively bent over and pushed her ass out more. Looking like she was spreading her ass open for him to stick his dick inside her. And the way things were going, if he walked over, took her by the hips and used her as his slut. She would let him

"You want your captains dick, Nami?" He was speaking to himself like he usually did when masturbating.

"Mmm, you want me to talk dirty to you?" Her hips were starting to move on their own as well, anticipating to feel Luffys cock penetrate her. "You give me another ten thousand beri" Nami winked at him. "your little whore will talk anyway you want her to."

"F-fine. I'll pay you. Now get on all fours and lift your ass up."

"Aye, aye captain." Nami got on all fours and crawled towards him. Once she was right in front of him, she turned around and laid her head on the floor. Making her ass stick out towards him. "Like this?" She asked in a needy tone.

Luffy's breathing was starting to become labored as he kept stroking his shaft, occasionally spitting on it to make it slick.

Seeing that made Nami lose it. Not being able to take it anymore, Nami moved her right hand to her mouth and started sucking on her fingers before sliding them inside her bikini and to her clit. She kept her eyes on him jerking off to her ass as she continued to play with herself. Nami occasionally slid her fingers deep inside her to give her pussy something to squeeze on to, but even that wasn't enough and it only made her want Luffys dick inside her even more. She also kept fingering herself to keep her fingers slick with her juices as she rubbed and pinched her clit. The ache of being empty was killing her and she just wanted to cum. "You want me to cum for you?" She asked him. "I bet you wanna cum deep inside me, huh?" She asked out of breath. "To fuck me like your little sex kitten."

Luffys nose was staring to fill with a scent he never smelled before. It was musky and sweet at the same time and it was driving him crazy. "Turn over and get on your back." Luffy stood up from the bed and was now standing over her.

She rolled over onto her back, spreading her legs open for him as she kept rubbing her clit.

Luffy's eyes went wide when he saw what she was doing. "Nami?"

She just looked at him with dazed, lust filled eyes. "Don't stop. I want you to cum for me." She told him out of breath.

Luffy nodded and kept stroking as he stared at Nami pleasuring herself. They both let their eyes wonder over each others bodies, taking in as much as they could as they both tried to reach their climax. "Your my whore?" Luffy suddenly asked. Wanting to take advantage of her dirty talk deal.

Nami felt her walls tighten at his words. He had no idea what he's doing to her. "Mmhmm." She nodded. "I'm your whore, Luffys little whore." She was surprised when Luffy suddenly fell on top of her. But he kept himself from landing on her by placing his arm next to her head for support. She looked down in between them and saw that he was still stroking himself. His member was so close to her entrance, she felt her body spasm slightly. Nami could see him clear as day and every detail of his cock. She looked up into his face and saw just how lost he was in his pleasure. "You always wanted to fuck me, didn't you?" She asked while her senses were being filled with his intoxicating musky scent.

Luffy nodded slightly. "I wanted fuck you Nami. From the second I saw you I wanted to be with you. You're the only girl I ever want to be with." Feeling like he was about to cum, Luffy sped up his pace even more.

Nami's eye's went wide with tears threatening to spill out. Her eyes focused on his, she felt her climax coming soon. Her gaze then shifted to his lips. They looked so tempting. '_screw it.' _And with that thought in her mind, Nami pushed her head up towards his to have her first kiss. But she didn't get her chance to.

"Ugh! N-nami, Nami, Nami!" Luffy kept saying her Name over and over as he cam, spilling his seed on her stomach.

"Luffy!" Hearing him call her name and feeling his hot cum on her stomach, Nam's abdomen muscles and walls tightened as she came with him. Her juices overflowing and her body going into a spasm as she rode out her first orgasm.

After they had both calmed down, Luffy lifted his head and smiled at Nami. "Shishishi! That was the best I ever felt! Thanks Nami!" He had his eyes closed from smiling so big, that he never saw the fist that knocked him on his back. "OW! What the hell Nami!" He yelled, rubbing the huge lump on his head.

She stood up and glared death at him. "What the hell?! WHAT THE HELL?! I'm the one who should be saying that! When did I ever say you could cum on me?!" She looked down at her stomach with her arms raised out to the sides.

Luffy saw his cum all over Nami's stomach. "Whats the big deal? You told me you wanted me to cum for you. So that's what I did." He told her with a stubborn look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I told you to cum because you paid me to talk dirty with you! I never said you can cum on me!" She stomped over towards his shorts and looked through his pockets for the rest of her beri. After she found the ten thousand beri he owed her, she tossed the shorts in his face. "For cumming on me you owe me a HELL of a lot more beri then this! you owe me a hundred thousand beri!"

"What! That's not fair Nami~! You never said I couldn't cum on you!" He had just finished putting his shorts back on.

"And you better pay it by tomorrow night and if you don't, I'm gonna double what you owe me every night until you do! Got it?!" She walked over towards him and picked him up by his hair and took him to her door.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go! I'm sorry okay? I wont do it again." just as he finished, Nami threw him out on deck and luckily, it was empty.

"And don't even think about jerking off until you pay me what you owe." She hissed at him before slamming her door shut. Letting out a sigh, she walked over towards her bathroom; her legs wobbly and weak from her orgasm after the anger left her. She entered her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair all over the place, covered in sweat, her own pussy juice and Luffys seed. Her eyes focused on her cum covered stomach. 'W_ow. I had no idea Luffy could cum this much.' _Feeling curios, she scooped up some of Luffys cum and rubbed it in between her fingers. _'Its pretty thick too.' _Staring at it, she couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like. Some of the people she robbed from were whores and they were always talking about swallowing or eating a guys cum. For a long time she had no idea what they were talking about until Nojiko explained it to her. THAT was an awkward conversation. Still, she wouldn't mind knowing what it tasted like for herself. And she might as well get used to it if she's going to be eating Luffys cum for the rest of her life. She brought it up to her lips and took a quick lick of her finger. '_A little bitter, but not bad.'_ Nami took another scoop from her cum covered stomach and stuck her whole finger in her mouth, fully tasting Luffys seed. "Mmmm. Yum." She said with a smile while licking her lips. "I think I could get used to you cumming on me. For a fee of coarse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: What did you think? Did I do ok for my first ever erotic scene? Did I Make it too dirty or not dirty enough? To much crude language? Do you think I could've been more descriptive or did I describe too much? Were they WAY too ooc? Sorry for asking so many questions but this is my very first attempt at writing something erotic and most, if not all of my stories are going to have lemons in it. So PLEASE tell me if I should have done better and if so, can you please give me some tips? I really want to make the best fics I can. So be VERY critical on this chapter please. Also yes Nami is a virgin. The reason she doesn't have her hymen; she will also explain this to Luffy in later chapters, is because it broke by its self in one of their fights a long time ago. And yes a woman's hymen can be broken in other ways then sex. So Luffy's penis is the only one Nami has ever seen. 


	4. Ch4: Nami wants the D

A/N: OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! Thank you all for liking my story! You have no idea how happy and proud you all made me feel. I thought no one was gonna like my stories when I first started writing. But now thanks to all of you I've finally found something that I love doing. Thank you all. I'm really sorry that it took me MONTHS to update something! But I finally updated and I'm feeling pretty good with this chapter and I hope you feel the same way. Please read the author notes at the end of this chapter. And please forgive any grammar mistakes and I will fix them next week. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 4: Nami wants the D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy was looking out the window of the crows nest with his chin resting on his folded arms. It was the middle of the night and his turn to take watch while the others slept. Luffy was still thinking about what happened earlier that day in Nami's room. He couldn't understand why Nami was so mad at him. She told him that she wanted him to cum, so that's what he did. She never said he couldn't and why did she care? Nami told him that she belonged to him didn't she? Then why get mad?

Nami was the one who started all of this by making deals with him all the time. Why did she do that anyway? He understood why Nami told him to pay her so she wouldn't say anything to the rest of the crew. And he even kinda knew that Nami was gonna take advantage and make him pay for thinking about her. She's really stingy after all. But why keep doing and saying stuff like earlier? Luffy was taken out of his thoughts however, when he spotted a ship.

Forgetting about his previous train of thought and feeling that excitement and sense of adventure pump through his body, Luffy quickly went in search for the spyglass to get a good look of the other ship. After finding it, Luffy went back to the window to have a look. What he saw were some guys moving very large chests from a smaller boat and onto the ship. Luffy looked on for awhile but quickly grew bored of just watching them move a few chests around. Just as he was about to look away however, one of the guys dropped a chest and the stuff inside fell out onto the deck and started being carried away by the wind. And what Luffy saw made his smile grow so big that he was drooling. Beli. Lots and LOTS of beli.

Just as Luffy was about to go wake the others, a thought came to him. Nami wanted a hundred thousand beri or he wasn't allowed to think about her or watch her pose for him again until he paid her back. That and he's been paying Nami so much that he often had to decide between thinking about Nami and buying his meat. A choice no man should have to deal with.

Luffy then turned to look at the sleeping quarters of the crew. They still have a bunch money from last time. Then Nami took all of his so she had more then anyone. Well, she always does since Luffy trusted her with the ships money. So~ maybe taking this money for himself wouldn't really bother anyone.

With his mind made up, Luffy shot his arm towards the other ship.

**Ten minutes later. **

After Luffy had the four chests in the thousand sunny's treasure room, he opened up one of them and took out Nami's hundred thousand and a extra million for himself. Finding the idea of counting all of that money bored him, so Luffy just closed the chest and went back to the crows nest to finish his watch for the night.

Luffy had fallen asleep and was woken up by the smell of breakfast being cooked and the yelling match going on between Zoro and Sanji.

"I'm telling you, there's something going on!"

"And I'm telling you that whatever they do is their own damn business! Now shut the hell up and cook my damn horrible food! Since that's all I can get on this ship!"

Luffy dropped down from the crows nest and sneaked up to the dining room door. "Crap. Nami's gonna be mad if they found out." He whispered to himself, worried what his navigator was going to do to him. Even if he didn't do anything wrong. And he feared Nami way more then the cook. Nami hit just as hard as Garp when she was mad. "Why IS she the only one able to hurt me without haki?"

"My food is worthy of the Gods! Its your tongue that must taste like shit! And it is my business! Just thinking about that greasy piece of metal touching my sweet innocent Robin makes me wanna vomit!"

At that point Luffy had already tuned out and went walking to Nami's room. "Man! Lucky he wasn't talking about me and Nami." But then Luffy stopped in thought with his hand under his chin. "But whats with all this talk about Robin and greasy metal?" His eyes then lit up with stars. "Is she making something cool!? Shishishi, I can't wait to see what it is!" Luffy then looked around frantically for the crews archaeologist. "where is she? I bet she's in the girls room!" He proclaimed with his fist in his palm. Luffy then took off towards girls room.

Once at their door, Luffy didn't even bother to knock as he just barged right in and looked around for any sign of Robin. "Hmm. She's not here." with a frown, Luffy began looking around the room for anything that looked like a greasy metal part. He searched under both beds and even the chests and nightstands.

After searching Nami's nightstand, Luffy stood up and came face to face with a very old framed picture. He brought it up to his face to get a closer look. "Nami, N-n. Hmm." Luffy started scratching his head, causing his straw hat to fall back on its string. He squinted hard at the photo and tried to remember the blue haired girls name. "Right!" Luffy snapped his finger. "Nojiko! Hmm." Looking back at the picture. "Nami, Nojiko and... huh. Never seen her before." Luffy's eyes then focused on the smiling Nami, causing a soft smile to appear on his own face. "Who ever that lady is, Nami sure looks happy with her." Putting down the photo, Luffy looked around one last time before spotting the girls closet. "Oh ho ho ho~!" Luffy let out a chuckle of excitement, making his way towards the closet while rubbing his hands together "If I was a cool metal piece, I'd definitely be hiding in here."

Luffy walked over towards the girls closet and swung the twin doors open. "Holly crap. Why do they need so many clothes?" Shrugging, Luffy walked inside and started his search. He walked towards the back of the closet in search of the thing that robin was making. Luffy kept walking until he came to an end. "Dammit! Where the heck is this thing?" letting out a huff, Luffy went back to the entrance of the wardrobe only to find the door was closed. Small panic filled him as he ran towards the double doors. "Please don't be locked, please don't be locked!" He whispered to himself. He reached out for the door knob but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone enter the room from the other side of the wardrobes doors. Standing still, Luffy listened. He heard muffled sounds and heavy foot steps, or more like some one stomping their feet. "Nami." He whispered, knowing that Nami was the only one to come in here and stomp. Getting curios, Luffy put his ear to the door to hear what all the mumbling was about.

'sigh', "Finally done~." 'crack' "Ahh~. Now I can just sit back, relax and wait for the ink to dry." 'sigh'.

Luffy then heard Nami walk towards what must have been her bed, do to the springs he heard after the walking had stopped. Stepping out of the closet now would end in disaster for him. So he decided that the best thing to do is wait for her to leave. If she found him in here Nami would most likely charge him so much that all the treasure he gained last night would be gone in a flash. Which means no more Nami or meat. Luffy was taken out of his thought however when he heard the springs of her bed squeak again and the foot falls that followed. Luffy was starting to feel bored and his curiosity for wanting to know what Nami was doing grew. Just then he remembered the key hole. Smiling, Luffy quietly took a knee and placed his peeper in front of the key hole.

He couldn't see her but he heard what sounded like a metal door opening. But Luffy knew that it was most likely Nami's safe do to where the noise came from. Just then Luffy saw Nami walk towards the bedroom door with something red in her hands. he heard a 'click' before she walked back to her bed and sat on the edge. Luffy was wondering what the red thing in her hand was and after she stretched it out with her arms, he got his answer. It was his old red vest. He hasn't seen that thing for years. Ever since they left water 7 to be exact.

After his fight with the pigeon guy and rescuing Robin, Luffy gave it to Nami so she could fix it for him like she always has. But she told Luffy that it was time for him to have new clothes. So Nami took him shopping and bought him some new colored vests that she picked out for him. Why Nami told him they looked better unbuttoned, he had no idea. When he asked her, Nami just told him to listen to her because she knows fashion. After that he never saw his old red vest again. Until now anyway. And he knew it must be his do to all of the stitches in it and how old and blood stained it looked.

Luffy could see his navigator smiling from ear to ear as she ran the red vest between her fingers, feeling the material. Nami then looked at the door one last time before laying the vest on the bed and standing up. What Luffy saw next made his nose run with blood. Nami slid her white dress shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. Then after swinging her long orange hair around, she reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Luffy placed his hand over his nose to stop the blood from shooting out. Nami's glorious and busty mounds were fully exposed and had a healthy bounce to them.

Luffy reached over and picked a random shirt to clean off the blood from his face. When he looked back through the key hole, Nami had picked up his red vest and slipped it on to her delicate feminine figure before closing the vest and buttoning it up. Her large breasts made the vest ride up her stomach a bit, showing off her navel. Nami was now wearing a light blue skirt and Luffys old red vest with nothing underneath. Showing off a very large amount of her cleavage. Nami then stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. He could see her big chocolate eyes flickering as she scanned over her bodies reflection. Nami then turned to her side for a profile look before bringing her hands behind her head and lifting her hair partly up by its ends for a sexy pose. Nami then let down her hair and lifted the collar of the vest to her nose and inhaled. She took a deep breath in before exhaling.

"Mmm~, Luffy."

She had her eyes closed before opening them. Nami then walked over towards her bed and sat on the edge before laying down on her back. Without wasting any time, Nami had her hands in her mouth to lick her finger before moving them to under the top of her skirt.

Luffy couldn't believe what she was doing. He saw her do that yesterday but he though that she was just doing that for him. Luffy had no idea that girls do this when they're by themselves.

"Ohh~ fuck. Luffy." Nami let out a long moan as she continued working her clit, saying the name of the man who's been haunting her lustful thoughts for so long.

At this point Luffy was extremely turned on from what he was seeing and hearing. His dick twitched every time Nami moaned his name and heard the sound of her wet pussy being played with. Luffy unconsciously started rubbing his manhood from over his jean shorts. Keeping his full concentration on his Navigator.

Nami decided that keeping Luffy's old vest closed was to hot for her even though she had nothing on underneath it, so she decided to use her free hand to unbutton it. Thanks to her ample breasts, the sides of the red vest easily slid to the sides, giving her access to her hard nipples.

Luffy gulped when he saw Nami reach up with her other hand, grabbing as much of her breast that she could while pinching her nipple between her fingers.

Luffy continued watching her for awhile. The sent of her hot sweat filled the room, she kept moaning out his name and letting out small whimpers and gasps and it was all driving him crazy. Every instinct Luffy had was telling him to go out there and fuck the hell out of that woman, claiming her as his. But he also had that side of him that knew how much trouble he would be in if Nami caught him watching her. Thinking to hell with it, Luffy unzipped his shorts and pulled out his hard cock and started stroking, watching his navigator pleasure herself.

Nami was starting move her hips as her legs pushed herself up and down on her bed. Just as she was getting close she heard a loud 'BANG' come from downstairs near the kitchen. Nami withdrew her slick hand from her pussy and shot up out of her bed.

Hearing the load bang as well, Luffy was surprised and he lost his balance from his kneeling position and tripped over some of Nami and Robins shoes. Making a loud thump.

After the loud bang, Nami heard a thump come from her closet. At first she thought it was Sanji and she was about to go beat him to death. But then she heard shouts form outside that sounded like Sanji, Zoro and Franky. Along with a muffled Robin?

"What the hell is going with you three!?"

"Thats none of your damn business cook!"

"Come on bro, its not what you think. Everyone just needs to calm down."

"Can we please keep our voices down? I'm sure not everyone wants to hear our, little argument."

"How could you Robin-chawn~? Especially with him! And then you! I cant believe you two were in cahoots!"

"Cahoots?"

"Shut up!"

Hearing enough to know it was nothing serious, Nami turned her gaze towards the closet. _"If its not Sanji, then who in the hell?" _Nami started making her way to her closet as she re-buttoned the vest.

Luffy was frozen on the floor as he listened to what had made that loud bang noise. After he heard it was just Sanji and Zoro fighting again, Luffy slowly got up from the floor of the closet and went back to look through the key hole. When he did, he couldn't see anything because something red was blocking it. His eyes went wide when the doors suddenly flew open and he was looking up into the face of a VERY angry woman with orange hair.

"N-Nami?! I-I ca-Ah!" But before Luffy could even finish his sentence, Nami reached down and firmly grasped his cock. Pulling him to his feet and out of the closet. "AH! Ow, ow, ow!"

Nami pulled him to the middle of her room before letting go. "What the hell were you doing in my closet?!" With fire in her eyes, she looked down at his rock hard dick and pointed at it. "And why do you have my toy out?!"

"I can explain, rea-." Luffy then made a confused face before looking down at his cock and then back at Nami. "Your toy?"

Keeping her finger pointed at his penis, she felt hot embarrassment wash over her face. Her cheeks blushing. Wanting to change the subject, Nami did what first came to mind. She punched him over the head. "Don't change the subject!" As she kept yelling, Nami couldn't stop herself from glancing at her 'toy'. "W-what the hell were you doing in my closet?!" She then raised her fist above Luffys head. "And you better answer quick!"

Placing his arms protectively over his head, Luffy stammered trying to tell her how he ended up in her closet. He spoke as fast as he could. "During my watch last night I found a ship and stole all the money and the reason I didn't wake you guys up is because I thought you guys still had a lot of money and you took all of mine and I wanted to buy meat and think about you again so I kept the money for myself and then I was on my way to pay you back but then Sanji said that Robin had something metal so I thought that that she had something cool so I came in here looking for it and then I went into your closet and then you came in and I couldn't help myself when I saw you touching yourself and I swear I was going to pay you back!" Luffy took in a HUGE amount of breath to refill his lungs.

Nami stood there with her fist still above his head. She was just staring at him blankly with owlish eyes until, 'BONK'! She slammed her fist down with all her might. "Who the hell said you could keep my money away from me!" Her face went into demon mode.

"AH!" Luffy fell on the floor, trying to rub the pain away from the top of his head. "Damn you hit hard! And I wasn't keeping it from you! You're gonna get most of the three million beri anyway when I pay to think about you and stuff." Luffy stayed on the floor, his hard cock completely forgotten about as he just glared at Nami. Who was still wearing nothing but her blue skirt and Luffys old red vest.

Nami's eyes went wide with beri signs. "Th-thr-thre-three mi-million beri." she was practically drooling out the mouth. However, Nami snapped out of it when her eyes drifted down south. Right towards Luffys stiff manhood. Now her mouth was drooling for something else. Taking a gulp, Nami got bold with an idea. She reached her barefoot out and rubbed the tips of her toes teasingly over the head of his cock. "Luffy~". She sang.

Luffy eyes went wide and his mouth slightly parted to let out a shiver. When Nami had grabbed his thing earlier, it hurt. Now it was feeling REALLY good.

Seeing his glare turn into shocked pleasure, Nami pushed her foot under his hardness and flipped it up. So she can rub her foot up and down the underside of his shaft. "I think I have a new deal." Nami then winked at him. "And its gonna cost you five hundred thousand beri."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 4.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The next chapter is where Nami and Luffy finally have some real foreplay and get more "hands on" with each other. I was going to make this a long chapter and have the erotic scene in this chapter but~ I just couldn't do it. I'm gonna be honest with you. I've been having a huge writers block and I just didn't feel like writing for some reason. Its like, I would have a lot of good ideas but as soon as I get the laptop up and running to write, my mind would go blank and I would just not feel like it anymore. BUT I really wanted to update so I pushed myself to at least finish this much and post something. I really like how its going and really, I like the way I ended this chapter. Kinda just leaving you with a teaser.

For the person who asked me to have Luffy and Robin together in this fic. Hell no. I will ONLY EVER ship Luffy with Nami and Nami with Luffy. So I will only ever write LuffyxNami. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Ch5: Why I love you, Luffy

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this story. It looks like ZoroxRobin won. By time I was done writing this chapter my fingers started hurting me. So there's going to be some grammar mistakes here and there. I'll see if I can fix them later on. And for the guests, please create an account! Its free, you can save all of your favorite stories and talk to the authors and even write your own fics when creativity hits ya. Especially faithful LuffyxNami fans. So thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 5: Why I love you, Luffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A new deal?" Luffys cock twitched under her foots oh so soft touch.

Nami nodded with a smile. "Mhmm~. And it only costs five hundred thousand beri."

Luffy suddenly stood up and tore himself away from Nami's very soft feet. "Only five hundred thousand beri? That's a lot, Nami."

Instead of getting angry, she reached down and slid the tips of her fingers over the head of his dick. Teasing him as she continued to put more of his cock into her hand as she slowly used her fingers to pump his shaft. The swollen tip hitting her palm. Nami smirked when she felt Luffy starting to move his hips in sync with her movements. "But you're getting a lot in return." She let go of his hardness and walked up to him before standing on her tip toes and placing his hard cock between her legs, standing on her feet again. His shaft running against her soaked panties and her smooth burning hot thighs.

Luffy instinctively brought his hand up and wrapped his right arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. Her clothed breast against his chest and their abdomens touching as much as possible. He couldn't help himself as he started moving his hips, dry humping her trying to move his dick in and out of her thigh gap. "What would I be getting?" He asked, putting his head in the crook of her neck to inhale her sweet scent.

Nami couldn't help herself either as she closed her legs a little tighter around Luffy's cock. Dipping her hips in motion with his to feel the hard shaft rub against her clothed, wet lips. Begging to have her captain stretch her and to fill her completely. "I'll give you one of your fantasies." She whispered her hot breath into his ear. Soft lips rubbing against the young mans earlobe as she spoke. "I'm going to suck your dick captain."

Luffy pulled away from her only slightly, his body not wanting to pull its cock away from her wet pussy and thighs. "What?" He asked with those owlish eyes of his.

With dazed and lust filled eyes, Nami moved her lips closer to his. Ghostly touching as she whispered. Tasting her hot, sweet breath as she spoke each word. "Your little navigator. Is going to drop to her knees. Place your cock in her mouth. And is going to suck her captains dick. Isn't that what you ordered me to do when I first saw you thinking of me? You told me to suck my captains dick." Not being able to hold it anymore, Nami pushed her head forward and connected with Luffy's lips. Her tongue forcing its way into his mouth as she felt a shock go through her spine. She finally had her first kiss. And not a second passed before Luffy moved his hand from her waist to her ass and moved his tongue to twist it around with hers.

God she tasted sweet. Letting out heavy breaths through his nose, Luffy grabbed a handful of her ass and lifted her half way up from the ground. Leaving one foot on the floor as she hooked the other around his leg. Her lips were so soft and the warmth he felt as their noses brushed together felt so comforting to him. He felt Nami slide her hands up his ribs and to his shoulders. His heart beating faster then when he was in gear second and his hands shaking as he felt her fingers lightly trail up his back and into a tight hug under his cardigan.

Her head was swirling and Nami felt so many emotions at that moment as she felt his warm lips on hers. The lips that she looked for when she needed a smile. Hearing his voice while he moaned into her mouth. The voice that screamed to the world that he would always be her friend. Almost three years ago, when she felt so alone and broken. Feeling the strong hands on her body that destroyed her nightmare and gave her a new family and her freedom to do what she loves again. "I love you." She breathed out between the small gaps of their mouths as they moved their tongues from one to the others. "God, I love you, Luffy."

Luffy pulled his head away with a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues, but broke it as he rubbed his face on hers. Kissing her neck and face as he continued exploring her body. Slipping his hands under her red vest that once belonged to him. Wanting to get her heavenly scent attached to him. And it seemed Nami wanted to do the same. "You love me? Like, really, really love me?"

She laughed. Leave it to him to slow down the heat of passion. Pushing on his chest to look him in the eyes. "Yes. I love you." She gave him a smile only for him. Her true smile of pure love and happiness.

And Luffy couldn't help but give her his face splitting grin in return. "I really, really love you too, Nami!"

She smirked. "Good. Now." Nami lifted his hat from the string around his neck and placed it on her desk. She then started to slowly trail her fingers down his chest and brush goosebumps along Luffy's sweaty abs. Stopping at the rim of his shorts. "Let me make your fantasy come true." And in one fluid motion, Nami unbuttoned his shorts and dropped to her knees while sliding them to the ground. His member lightly rubbing against her face. There it was. The object of her 'affection' that's been haunting her for so many nights. Nami licked her lips. Placing her hands on his hips, trying and steady his twitching cock. Feeling the anticipation while looking at his delicious precum leaking from his throbbing member. Nami slowly leaned forward... only to be stopped by Luffy as he placed his hand on her forehead. She looked up and gave him an innocent pout. "What's the matter? Captain doesn't wanna give kitty her milk?" Nami then stuck out her tongue with half lidded eyes while staring up at him.

But instead of answering her, Luffy just stepped out of his shorts and walked over to her bed before sitting down. "Crawl to me." His voice deep with lust.

Nami turned fully around and got on her hands and knees. She then started crawling towards him. Her shoulder blades moving like a cat sneaking on its pray. Making sure to move her skirt covered ass side to side for her dearest captain. Once she was in front of him, Nami used her head to further part his legs. Rubbing her face on his inner thighs. Inching herself closer to her toy. She then got up from her hands and placed them on his hips. Looking up to his face with lustful eyes. But instead of putting him in her mouth. Nami moved her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them. She then moved them to between her legs and under her skirt.

Luffy tilted his head, wondering what she was doing. But then he heard that sound again. The sound of his navigator playing with her wet pussy. That sound drove him crazy. Nami then removed her fingers from inside her sopping wet pussy and held them up to inspect them. "What are you doing?"

"Marking whats mine." Nami then used her slicked fingers and started rubbing her juices on Luffy cock. Starting with the head. Hearing him groan brought a smile to her face. "I don't want any other woman touching you. You're mine Luffy." She then looked up into his eyes. "From now on. This is my property." Nami fully grasped his cock after making sure he was slick with her pussy juice. Stroking him softly but with a tight grip. "Okay?"

Luffy couldn't control his hips as they lifted from the bed to follow her soft hands. Loving the pleasure of her foreign touch. "Okay. Only for you Nami. I swear, just please don't stop."

She couldn't help the bright smile that came to her face. "I guess since I'm the only one that can naturally hurt you. I can also be the only one to naturally give you pleasure." She then let go of his dick and placed it against her lips. Her hot breath against it as she spoke. "Are you going to give me the order, Cap-tain?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Luffy grabbed her by the hair and pushed his cock passed her lips and into her hot, wet and waiting mouth.

She was taken by surprise as her eyes went wide from feeling his warm dick forcing itself inside her mouth. She was about to pull him out of her but looked up and saw his face. He looked completely lost in pleasure. And she hadn't even done anything yet. This is what she wanted right? So instead of getting mad, Nami just focused on the foreign object in her mouth. Taking her time to feel its texture and taste with her tongue. Licking under his shaft and twirling her muscle around its tip. Which seemed to please Luffy as his grip on her hair got a little tighter and he moved his hips a bit more. It filled her mouth A LOT more then she though t it was going to. He was pulsing in her mouth with each one of his heart beats. It felt hard as a rock but softer then anything she's ever felt. It was wonderful and his taste was surprisingly good. It tasted like the rest of him but with something a bit more alluring. Nami loved the feeling of Luffys cock sliding against her tongue. She's never had a dick in her mouth before so she didn't really know what to do. But Luffy seemed to be enjoying it a lot when she used her tongue.

Feeling the sudden need to breath, Nami pulled his dick out with a 'Pop' and used her hand to stoke him. "Ahh" Nami took in deep breaths. Not realizing she hadn't been breathing through her nose. Very thick saliva was dripping from both her mouth and Luffys cock. She couldn't help but admire Luffys dick shining and covered in her spit. There was a long piece of saliva from her mouth to the head of his member. Nami leaned forward and placed him back in her mouth. Slurping up and sucking as her head bobbed up and down. Only using her lips and tongue to work his dick and she used one of her hands to rub Luffys abs and the other to rub her clit. Occasionally sliding in her fingers to try and fill the emptiness. Nami would occasionally release his member from her mouth and slide her tongue along its shaft. Thick drool slowly leaking down his thick cock. Licking the tip in teasing circles before slowly sliding him back in with her tongue.

Luffys eyes stayed locked on his navigator. His Nami sucking on his throbbing cock. Begging for relief. He would brush her long hair from her face to see most of his dick disappear into Nami's cock hungry lips. Her soft moans making his member feel small vibrations. That strong tongue from her constant yelling showing its strength. Massaging him closer and closer to orgasm.

She was getting close to cumming as well. Her toes were starting to curl and that pressure was building up again. Her hips were starting to move on their own as she rubbed and pinched her clit. Her breathing was becoming more rhythmic and her moans were going together with Luffys. Then Nami could suddenly feel his dick get even harder and before she could wonder on it for too long, Luffy seemed to answer her unasked question.

"Haa~, N-Nami. I'm cumming." He was about to pull out of her mouth but Nami did something that made him lose control. She shoved her head all the way down and fully took him down her throat. "Oh~ fuck!" He grabbed Nami by her hair and tried to force himself deeper inside.

She wanted to taste his seed again. It was hers. She was the only one to taste his sweet cum. So when he told her that he was about to finish, Nami relaxed her throat as best she could and swallowed Luffy whole. She started choking a bit but soon felt his cock twitching as he pumped his hot cum down her throat. She was starting to tear up but the lack of air was strangely making herself cum faster. She rubbed her clit harder until her body started to spasm as she came. And just as she was about to run out of air, Nami slid Luffys cock out of her mouth and took in a deep breath of air. Cum and spit dripping from her mouth and down between her cleavage. Making a mess of her and Luffys red vest.

They both tried catching their breaths. Nami more so than Luffy.

Luffy was leaning to his side with one hand supporting him on the bed. The other he ran affectionately through Nami's hair.

She laid her head on Luffys thigh to rest and catch her breath. Just staring and admiring the pulsing cock in front of her. She reached over with one of her hands and started slowing stroking his softening member. Making sure to milk every last drop from her man. '_My man. My Luffy.'_ She loved the way those words sounded. "So? How did you like your sloppy Blowjob, Luffy? I mean, my dearest captain."

"I loved it Nami. I've never came that hard before." He was still running his fingers through Nami's long orange hair. But, since you love me and all, does that mean I don't have to pay anymore?" He looked at her with a hopeful smile. Only to lose it when Nami squeezed his dick a little harder. "Don't do that Nami! It's still sensitive!"

She just laughed. "You still got a few more payments to make before I'm free Luffy." She saw a bit of cum start to slowly drip from his tip and down her fingers. Nami leaned up from his lap and licked Luffys cum from her finger to his tip. Letting her tongue tease him a bit more.

"Nami~, stop. I said its still sensitive." He reached down and lifted her head away from his dick.

She let out a playful sigh. "Fine. Thanks for the milk Luffy." She said with a smile before jumping up and tackling him to her bed. Luffy letting out an 'Ah!' in surprise.

Nami laid on top of him with her head on his chest. She would have thought Luffy would question why she jumped on him. But instead he let her bask in a peaceful mood for once. Nami laid there on top of her naked captain. Her hand still holding onto Luffys member. Gently playing with it and its two friends in her hand. Realizing that she had forgotten to show them some love while taking care of Luffys other problem. Next time she'll give them attention.

They laid there for some time. Nami listening to his heart beat before she suddenly spoke. "Do you know why I love you, Luffy?" She had let go of his member a few minutes ago and now had her hands resting on his chest and abs along with her head.

Luffy had his arm around her waist and pulled her tighter when she spoke. "No. Why do you love me?"

"Because you're everything that was stolen from me." Luffy had lifted his head to look at her with a curious brow raised. But Nami kept her head on his chest as she spoke. "I was forced to grow up. I was only a kid when she was taken from me and Nojiko. She was my protector and my moral guide. My childhood died that day and I wasn't allowed to laugh anymore. To have friends or even be my real self. And after I decided to take on the responsibility of everyone I loved for so long. I didn't know who I was anymore. I stole. I tricked and deceived and was hated by the very people I was trying to protect. I know they lied about hating me but... for so many years it hurt. I felt so alone. And then you came.

And when I was at my lowest point, even after I betrayed you like I did everyone else. You still accepted me. Flaws and all. You destroyed my nightmare, Luffy. And looking back now, when you were screaming for me at Arlong park. You even loved me." Nami then lifted herself off his chest and laid by him on her side. "You're childish Luffy. You smile and goof around all the time. You like to go on adventures and you're nice to everyone you meet. All this time. Even though I complain. I Love you because you're giving me my childhood back. You gave me my smile and you allowed me to make friends. You make me play in your dumb games and I always come out smiling afterwords. Even if I do get mad sometimes. You became my savior and my protector. You took the responsibility that I was suffering with for so long and took it on your shoulders. You make me feel loved, wanted and needed. And not because of how I look or even because I'm the best navigator in the world. You Love and want me for me. For every emotional and bodily scar that I have. And that's why I love you."

Luffy didn't really know what to say. That was a lot she just told him. He did what came first to mind. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Giving her a soft kiss. Their lips fitting perfectly together. Luffy pulled away and looked at her in her big brown, glossy with tears, eyes. "Nami, I love you be-" But he was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Nami? Have you seen Luffy?"

Nami pushed Luffy off of her and quickly stood up and ran to get Luffy's clothes and hat. "No! I haven't seen him all day Usopp! I've been in my room! Working on my maps and stuff!"

"Really? Because I cant find him anywhere on the ship and Chopper told me that he could smell him in your room."

Nami threw his clothes at him and whispered to Luffy to get dressed. "R-right well, um... that's because~ Uh, I-I have his hat with me! The idiot tore it again and asked me to fix it!"

"I thought you said you haven't seen him all day?"

Nami opened a port window and whispered to Luffy. "Stretch your rubber ass out of here!" She pointed to the window.

"Alright. No need to get all mean." Just as Luffy was about to stretch himself to the upper deck from her window, Nami grabbed his hat from his head. "Hey that-" But he already launched himself out.

Nami answered Usopp through his door. "He tore it last night and asked me to fix it then! Why do you need to know where he is anyway!?" She ran to her dresser to get a change of clothes and take a quick shower.

"The next Island's coming into view and I wanted to tell Luffy about it."

Nami then stopped in her tracks. "Island?" She had completely forgot that they were landing today. A new Island means shopping! And Luffy payed her... "Luffy didn't pay me my five hundred thousand beri! That little idiot!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter five.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I think chapter 7 is when Luffy and Nami are finally going to have sex. But I'm going to end on chapter 9. Chapter 8 will be a chapter for Zoro and Robin. You need to tell me, for the ZoroxRobin chapter, do you guys want romance or straight to the sex? If you want romance then I'm going to be needing a co-author/s since I don't really know how to write those 2 together. Mainly to tell me how they would act and give me some scenes they would act naturally in. chapter 9 will have something "special" for Luffy and Nami that I MIGHT do. Those of you who I've sent my list to, you'll know what I'm talking about.

Another thing. I'm... About~ half way done with both the next chapters of "Masquerade" and "Only mine". So after I update those two, which story do you want me to update next? Just know I still gotta be in the mood to write for certain stories. Like I decided to pull an all nighter for this chapter when I suddenly just got in the mood. But knowing which story to update will help motivate me. OR would you rather I post a new story? I still got plenty of other great ideas. Some high school fics, some fics where Nami is the bad one and gets Luffy to submit to her will, some sweet fics, one fantasy fic, and one western fic. Heavy drama fics that have to deal with emotions in relationships. But most of them are rated M for sex. I know this chapter was short and that's because this was the farthest I've gone with writing a sex-ish scene. I'll have to ease into it. So thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Ch6: Small Eats

A/N: Hello! Sorry for taking SO LONG to update anything. I've been adding little by little but then got into the mood to write so~ here's chapter 6! If you people wanna see what Nami's outfit looks like in this and the next chapter, go into deviantart and look up Darkano95. He drew a pretty awesome Nami pic for this and he also drew a few more LuffyxNami things. So thanks Darkano95 and go check out his awesome drawings! Other than that, if you're a guest to this site, create an account! Its free, you can save your favorite stories, message other fans, talk to the authors, and even post your own fics! And especially you LuffyxNami fans, we need ya! So thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy! And please forgive any grammar errors. I looked over this before I posted it this time but I might have missed some stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 6: Small Eats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting shot out of Nami's room, Luffy landed on the top deck near Sunnys head and quickly looked over the rail above the girls room. "Hey! Usopp!"

Usopp stopped yelling at Nami through her door and looked up. "Luffy? I was looking all over for you. Where were you?" Usopp started walking up the stairs. "I looked up there, too." He muttered to himself. Wondering how he could have missed him.

Knowing he sucked at lying, Luffy changed the subject. "Didn't you say something about an Island coming into view? Where is it?!" Suddenly becoming excited. His head darting from left to right with a giant grin on his face.

He deadpanned while pointing to the front of the ship."Behind you, Luffy."

Luffy ran to the front of the ship and jumped onto Sunny's head. Hand going to shield the sun from his eyes. "Wow! Look at the size of those buildings!" He started looking up more and more as the colossal structures started disappearing into the clouds.

Usopp and the rest of the crew, other than Nami, came to the front of the ship to see the view for themselves. All of them stood in awe. Soon, after her quick shower to clean Luffys cum from her body, Nami came out. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white vest with a black hooded jacket. Leaving the jacket unzipped before placing Luffy's hat on top of her head. She then made her way up the stairs towards sunny's head where everyone else seemed to gather. She was about to ask what everyone was staring at until Nami noticed the huge buildings. Her jaw was left hanging at how big they were. "What the heck kind of island is this?"

Luffy broke his gaze from the island and towards the voice. A giant grin on his face. "I know right?!" He then turned back and pointed to the island. "I bet they have huge food over there too!"

Nami ran to the front of everyone and leaned over the rail to try and get a better look. "Forget about the food! I bet they have floors and floors of clothes! And the banks! Can you imagine how huge their banks must be?!" Nami pointed to Luffy and called his name. "Luffy!"

"Hmm?" He looked at Nami again with a tilted head and a questioning look.

The money lover's face was completely serious. "Take me over there. Now."

Luffy grin came back wider than ever. "Okay!" Luffy hand shot towards Nami before coiling his arm tightly around her waist. Pulling her to him.

Once Nami was in his arms, She wrapped her's around his chest tightly.

"Get your damn hands off Nami-swan!"

"Nami, you do know that the money in those banks belong to people. Right?" Usopp coming towards the sunny's head where Luffy and Nami were.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Duh, Usopp. Of course I know that. I'm the future pirate king's navigator after all." She then pointed towards the island. "That island is called Coloso. It's pretty much a place for cheats and liars. In other words. Business people backstabbing each other to get more money. I'm pretty sure they wont miss a few hundred million beli~!" Her beli sign eyes shifting back to the island.

Usopp raised a brow. "Coloso? What does that mean?"

Nami just shrugged her shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? Its in a dead language. Now," Nami smacked Luffy on his butt before pointing to the island. "Take me to that island, captain!" Placing a hand over Luffy's hat to make sure it wouldn't go flying.

"Shishishi! Alright, hold on tight!" Luffy shot his free hand over to the island in the distance until he grabbed hold of something solid. "See ya!" He shouted just before slingshotting the both of them to land.

They flew through the air and were coming onto the islands docks pretty fast. Luffy had used a docking pole for them to get to the island. "Luffy! You better have a way to get us to land safely!" Nami screamed into his chest while holing on for dear life. Forgetting the strong coiled arm of her captain.

"HAHA! Don't worry about it! I always land safe some way, right?!" Right after he said that, the two of them went straight over the pole, past over some wide eyed sailors, and headed straight for a flag pole.

Nami looked at him with scowling eyes. "Your lucks not that great, Luffy! Ahh!" Nami caught eye of the flag pole. She lifted her hands and started stretching his face to the left. "Turn you damn idiot! Were about to hit a flag pole!"

"I know! Now stop pulling my face!" Just before hitting the pole, Nami gave out one last shriek before burring her head back in his chest, arms going back to hugging him tightly. Luffy put his free hand in front of him and stopped their head on collision and instead, the momentum made Luffy slip by the pole while keeping his strong hand around it. Then by pulling his arm, Luffy stopped going past it and bounced back towards the side of the pole and made the two spin around it like a ball on a string. Wrapping Luffy around and around the pole.

Without opening her eyes, Nami put a hand to her mouth. "What are...urkk... doing?! I feel like I'm gonna... urkk... barf!"

Once they got towards the bottom, Luffy let go of the pole and Nami, causing his arms to twirl back into place. Luffy had is eyes crossed as the world was spinning around him, stumbling from left to right. "Oh~ man~ Shihshi~ that was fun!" Not really able to see anything other than an orange blur, Luffy stopped and assumed it was Nami. "You wanna do it again?!" 'POP'!

It was indeed, Nami. She left her fist in the air where she had struck down her captain. Nami's eyes were twirling around every which way. "Don't... you ever do... whoa (_stumbling_)... that again." Wanting to stop the world from spinning and seeing triples of everything, Nami just dropped and landed on her butt. Closing her eyes tight while holding her head. "Ugh, my stomach... and head."

Luffy sat up with a fist imprint on his head. "Ow!" His hand shot up to rub the pain away. "You know Nami, for loving me and all you really don't act like it."

Taking in a deep breath, Nami opened her eyes and then proceeded to stand up. "If me sucking your dick isn't love, then I don't know what is." Dusting herself off.

Luffy then stood up. "Well, you can kiss me again to show me that you really love me." He walked towards her with fish lips.

"Not here!" She lifted her leg and placed her foot in his face.

"Why not?" He asked from under her shoe.

She lowered her leg and crossed her arms under her bust. "Because. If people find out that I'm really special to you, then they're going to come after me first in order to get to you. That already happens way to often as it is. I've gotta be thinking about my health, you know." Finishing with a nod of her head.

Luffy started scratching his head with a perplexed face and noticed that his hat wasn't on his head. "Ah! Where's my hat?!" Eyes bulging out of his skull. Frantically looking from left to right.

Nami reached out and grabbed his face with both of her hands. Squashing Luffy's face. "Calm down will ya?! I still have it, remember?"

Luffy stopped his freaking out and looked at her with a distorted face. "Really, Nami? You have my hat?" Sounding like a baby that was about to cry.

Nami let go of his face and took the hat from her back. Pulling the string over her head before holding it out for him. "Yes, see? Now stop freaking out."

Luffy took it from her and placed it on his head. "Thanks Nami." Then without warning, Luffy leaned in and kissed Nami on the lips. Giving her just a quick three second kiss before pulling back with a grin.

Nami couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Whatever. Lets just go and rob a bank already. Just the two of us." Despite her own words about not showing their feelings, Nami reached down and grabbed Luffys hand. She then started making her way down the street, looking for a bank.

After about thirty minutes of looking, Nami couldn't find a single bank. "What the hell? How can I have not found this freaking bank yet?" She decided to ask someone. "Excuse, miss?" Nami stopped a women wearing a poofy purple dress and a wide brimmed hat of the same color. "We're a little lost. Do you know where we might find the nearest bank?" A polite smile coming to her lips.

She gave Nami a queer look. "A bank? Heavens, what would we ever need with a bank? The smart thing to do is keep it in a place in your own private vault on a different island. Silly girl." Sticking her nose in the air, the woman started walking away.

Nami's fists were trembling at her sides until, "YEAH?! Hows about I make a deposit of my foot going up your private a-?!" But she was interrupted by Luffy grabbing her shaking fist in the air.

"Nami~, I'm hungry." Looking at her with a frown and his other hand on his stomach. "Besides. We still got all that money from the ship I stole from last night, remember?"

Glaring at the back of the woman in purple, Nami let out a few puffs of hot air. Trying to calm down. After a few seconds, Nami lowered her head with a weak smile before looking up at her captain. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Still," Nami then went back to glare at the purple dot in the distance. "She didn't have to be so rude about it!" going back to shaking her fist in the air.

"Shishishi! Come on Nami!" Luffy then wrapped his arm around her thin waist and lifted her over his shoulder before taking off down a random street. "Lets go eat!"

"Luffy! Put me down! You don't even know where you're going! We should be looking for the others!" After walking around for awhile, they finally met up with the rest of the crew near the docks that surprisingly had a restaurant near it. It was a normal looking building except not as highly built as the others and it also had a huge red sign with gold letters.

"Small eats?" Luffy asked disappointed before turning to Nami. "I don't wanna eat here! I wanted BIG food not small ones."

"Hey! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Captain and navigator turned to the pissed off looking blond man. Both with tilted heads of curiosity.

Sanji reached Luffy first with the rest of the crew coming from a distance behind. Sanji grabbed Luffy by his cardigan and lifted him up. "You could have hurt Nami-san doing that! And what the hell were you doing touching her like that?!" His cigaret bending with clenched teeth and smoke pouring out the corners of his mouth.

Luffy just frowned at him before rubbing his growling stomach. "Sanji, could we do this later? I'm really hungry."

"Well how about I fill your stomach with my shoe?!" But stopped when Nami spoke.

"Sanji, could you hold my jacket? Its getting really warm out here." Taking her arms out of the sleeves and holding it out for him.

Sanji let Luffy fall to his feet before taking the jacket and practically dancing with it. "Haha~ of course Nami-Swan~! I'll make sure no harm will bef-"

Nami gave him a polite smile. "Thanks, and can you go in and find us a table at the restaurant here?" With a 'Yes Nami-san', Sanji took off into 'small eats' to find them a table. Nami then turned to Luffy. "Are you alright?"

"No." Then he dropped to the floor while holding his stomach. "I'm starving! Feed me Nami~."

Nami just put her hands on her hips and shook her head while looking down at him. "Jeez Luffy. You're such a child."

Luffy stopped his hunger pains and smiled at her. "But that's why you love me reme- oof!"

Nami kicked Luffy in the stomach before harshly whispering to him. "Shut up you idiot! The others will hear!"

"Hear what?"

"Dammit." She muttered under her breath before turning to the questioning swordsman with a fake smile. "His complaining. You know how annoying he gets when he's hungry."

"Hmm. No kidding." Zoro looked to the side of her to see Luffy on the ground. Looking like he was riving in pain while holding his stomach and muttering something.

"Na- w- kick- e."

"What?" Zoro started walking closer to hear him better.

Nami stepped between them. Fake smile in tow. "Oh never mind him. You guys just go inside and we'll be right there. I just need to talk to Luffy for a second."

Zoro just shrugged his shoulders and headed inside with the others following him.

After they went inside, Nami leaned down and picked Luffy up by his stretchy face. "What did I tell you about showing our feelings in front of people?!"

Luffy coughed up a bit as he tried to get air into his lungs. "You didn't have to kick me! It DOES hurt when you hit me, you know."

Nami just cupped his face and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry captain. I didn't mean to hurt you. You just have to stop being so damn careless. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Do you forgive me?"

Luffy just glared at her for a second until he just gave her a toothy grin. "Okay! I forgive you!"

Nami lightly slapped his face before letting go. "Good. Now, where did you put that stolen money you took from that ship last night?"

Luffy looked at her up and down. "Why do you wanna know? You better not be thinking of robbing me!"

Nami Smacked him on the head with the palm of her hand. "I'm not gonna rob you, you idiot! I'm just going to get the money that you still owe me and the money to pay for this meal."

Luffy nodded while rubbing Nami's hand print on his forehead. "Oh~. Okay then!" He said with a toothy grin. "Its in the treasure room!"

"What the hell is it doing in there?!" Nami suddenly got angry. "You steal a whole bunch of money and then you just put it where people can just take my money?!"

"Your money?"

"Just shut up. I'm going to move it somewhere safer. Just get in there and start ordering." Nami turned to start walking to the ship before hearing Luffy yell at her from a distance away.

"Hey! Nami! What do you want to eat so I can tell them!"

Nami stopped and smiled. She then turned around. "Don't worry about it! I'll order when I get back! Thanks though!" With an 'Okay' answer from Luffy, Nami turned back around and headed for the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 6.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry! No smut for this chapter. I know its pretty unfair since its been like 2 months since I've updated anything and all. BUT don't worry. The next chapter IS going to be erotic. And just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be called, "The Sweet Taste of You." Take what you will from that.


	7. The Sweet Taste of You

A/N: Oh my goodness! I actually updated sorta in time! I'm late by 2 or 5 days! But it didn't take me 2 months this time! (High five!) Not much to say. Just thanks to everyone who's read, enjoyed, favorite/followed, and reviewed this story. And please forgive any grammar mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 7. The sweet taste of you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting the Beli for the meal and what Luffy had owed her, Nami moved the chests of money from the treasure room and into her secret spot. That way Luffy wouldn't know where the money is. _"I'm not robbing him! I'm... just, making sure he doesn't spend it all on something stupid."_ She reasoned with herself. It'll work better like this anyway. Now if Luffy ever wants to do anything from the deal, he wont be able to skip out on paying her. She can just come back here and take what he owes her. Speaking of which. Nami has had an idea floating around in her head for sometime now. Maybe she'll ask him tonight. Provided they have their privacy. Plans formulating in her mind, Nami took off from the thousand Sunny and started making her way back to the restaurant.

Opening the glass doors, Nami went inside expecting the worse, knowing her crew and especially her captain. But to her surprise, all of them were sitting peacefully at a table all the way in the back. Well, peaceful for them anyhow. From the looks of it, the rest of the restaurant looked a little annoyed from the small noise coming from their table. Nami couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the the back.

Once she got closer though, she noticed that all the seats were taken. There was nine in their crew but there was only eight chairs at the table. One at each head of the table and three on the sides. Luffy was sitting at the head of the table that was towards the back and up against a wall. Sanji was sitting at the other head opposite of Luffy. The table had a red silk looking cloth covering it that reached down to the ground.

~~~~Robin~~Zoro~~Chopper

Sanji~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luffy (Back against the wall.)

~~~~Franky~~Brook~~Usopp

Luffy was the first to see her walking towards them. "Hey Nami! I told everyone to wait till you got here. So hurry up and sit down! I'm starving~" His head hitting the table.

Sanji got up and spun around. "Nami-san~! I'm sorry but there wasn't enough seats for all of us!" He then pulled out his seat and slightly bowed. "Please. Rest your heavenly feet and take my chair. I'll stand at your beck and call~!"

Nami looked around the restaurant. Not only was Sanji making a scene, she could see that it really was a full house with no extra seats available. Turning back to her table, Nami raised her hand and gave Sanji a polite smile. "No thank you Sanji." Nami had an idea. She started walking over to Luffy and stood right next to him. "I'll just sit here."

Luffy gave her a strange look. "Yeah right. I'm not giving up my seat!"

Nami rolled her eyes before smacking the back of his head. "I'm not asking for your seat dummy! I'm just going to sit in your lap." finishing off with a sweet innocent smile.

"What?!" Came from the table of straw hats. The blond cook sounding more mad then the rest of the group, who were just confused.

"Why the hell would you sit in Luffy's lap?" Zoro questioned.

Nami placed her hands on her hips. "Because I know Luffy won't try anything and he wouldn't really care." She then turned to Luffy. "Right captain?"

Luffy just shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do just hurry up! I'm hungry Nami!~"

Sanji was speachless. "But... I..."

"Then hurry up and scoot out a bit" Nami ordered him. Luffy scooted his chair out a bit and Nami slipped into his lap. After that, Luffy scooted the chair back in. Causing the long table cloth to cover Nami and Luffys lower halves completely. Nami then felt Luffys arm go around her waist and his left hand going over her clothed stomach. Pulling her closer without anyone noticing thanks to the high table and the cloth. Her back up against his front.

Sanji growled at him. "Well, you better keep your damn hand off her, get it?"

Luffy raised a brow. "Okay?" But as soon as he went to remove his hand from her stomach, Nami used her left hand to keep his hand in place. He looked at Nami from the corner of his eye but couldn't see her face.

"Come on. Lets hurry up and order." Nami spoke with a bright smile. She called over for the waiter and they started ordering. And when he got to Luffy and Nami, he just gave them an odd look before rolling his eyes.

"Please, keep things... decent. This is not a hotel after all. Now what is your order?"

"Hey! Nami isn't like that you son of a-!"

Nami snapped at him. "Calm down Sanji! You wouldn't want them to kick us out before Robin and I had a chance to eat, would you?"

"I'm sorry Nami-Swan~. But I would make you a meal a thousand times better than this shitty place ever could~!"

The waiters eye twitched. "I would like to take your last orders. Please."

"Sorry." Nami gave him an apologetic smile. She then ordered for both Luffy and herself. After the waiter took their order, he returned a little while later with their food. And three carts for Luffy.

"Finally! I can Eat!" Luffy yelled while the food was being set on the table. Once everyone had their plate in front of them, Luffy stared doing what he always does. Launching his hands to steal form his friends plates. But before even getting the chance, Nami grabbed his wrist in mid launch.

"Don't you even think about it! Every time you eat like that, you end up making a mess. And there's no way I'm gonna sit here and have you get food all over me, while you stuff your face." Nami guided his hand to his plat that was next to hers. Both plates were in front of Nami. And in doing this, Luffys arm fit very snug under Nami's large breasts. Her mounds resting on Luffys forearm as she made him grab a fork. "You're eating with manners tonight or you're not eating at all." Nami tried to turn her head around to face him. Which caused their lips to come very close to each other. Her hot breath mixing with his as she spoke. "Understand, captain?" Her voice was soft but her eyes were as serious as ever.

Luffy gave her a very small nod. Not wanting their lips to accidentally touch in front of the crew. Who knows what Nami would do to him.

Sanji was in quite the predicament. He couldn't tell the beautiful angel who could do no wrong, Nami to stop getting so close to Luffy. But he couldn't yell at Luffy either since he wasn't even doing anything. So instead, "Hey, hows about we start eating before it gets cold." He suggested. The cooks nails practically digging through the table cloth and into the wooden table itself.

Nami turned back around and picked up her fork "Fine, fine. Lets eat!" And after she started eating, everyone went at their plates and bowls. When Luffy went to use his fork to get some meat, he had to rest his chin on her right shoulder in order to see where his meal was. Nami felt his warm cheek brush against hers. Causing heat to come to her face but still able to keep a normal expression. And since Luffy had to lean a little more forward, his left hand that was on her stomach tightened its grip. Pulling her even closer to him. Nami couldn't help but smile at how nice it felt to be sitting in her captains lap in front of everyone while having a nice meal.

The rest of the crew were talking about this and that, but Luffy heard none of it. Nothing but murmurs around him, as he was concentrating with all his might to not get an erection right now. That and controlling his want for stuffing his face in his normal fashion. Having Nami's warm body pressed up against him. Her soft cheek rubbing on his. Her perfect, sweet mikan smelling skin and hair. Nami's perfect round ass sitting right in his lap and rubbing against him with every movement. Those big breasts of hers resting on his forearm. "Oh crap." Luffy whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" Nami hummed when she thought Luffy had said something.

"Just talking to myself again." After a questioning look from Nami, Luffy saw her go back to eating. He was so hard right now. Luffy was cursing at himself for letting his mind wonder. Could she feel it? Would she get angry at him for getting hard at a place like this? Not wanting to find out, Luffy tried to push Nami a little more forward and away from his erection. He took his hand from her stomach and put it between her back and his front. Trying to nudge her a little more towards he table.

Nami almost spilled her drink when Luffy pushed her. Letting out a slight growl, Nami pushed her upper back against Luffy's chest to get him to scoot back a bit. Then to stop his squirming, Nami lifted both of her legs one by one and laid them over each of his. Making her legs be on the outside of Luffy's legs and his in the middle of hers. It was then that Nami felt something long and hard under her ass. Eyes going wide with surprise and cheeks red with embarrassment. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. No one can see it, so its fine. She'll just ignore it. To get the message across to Luffy that it was okay. Nami reached for his left and and placed it back onto her stomach. Then lightly rubbing her hand over his in a soothing manner.

Luffy understood what she meant and was happy that Nami wasn't mad at him. With that worry out of the way, Luffy went back to eating with confidence. But still keeping his navigators wish of using his manners.

But after a few minutes, Nami was starting to have a hard time herself. The thought of doing dirty things started to fill her head and it was all thanks to Luffy's member rubbing against Nami's panties. She was starting to feel a little warmer down there and she really wanted to rub herself on his thick cock. Looking around the table and seeing that everyone was occupied with talking to each other. Nami got an idea. She knew it was stupid but she just couldn't help it anymore.

Luffy's eating was interrupted when he felt Nami's weight slightly leave his lap. But then nearly dropped his fork when he felt his zipper being undone.

Showing the quickness and talent of the expert thief she was, Nami was able to move just enough and unzip Luffy's shorts without anyone noticing. Then with the same stealth, reached into Luffy's shorts and grabbed a firm grasp around his hot pulsing girth. Nami shuddered at the soft skin wrapped around the hardness of it. She then pulled it out of its restraints and out into the fresh air. Right between her legs with the head of his member poking out just beyond her panties.

Luffy couldn't believe what she was doing. Her soft and warm hand felt so damn good. Luffy wasn't able to stop himself from placing his head behind her back with his face buried between her shoulders.

After looking around the table to make sure no one was paying any attention to them, Nami started stroking the tip of Luffy's dick with the tips of her fingers. That's all she could reach thanks to the rest of it being under her ass. But then a smile came to her lips. Luffy can stretch any part of his body~. With that in mind, Nami held a firm grasp on his head and pulled. Still keeping her movements to everyone else a secret thanks to her skills of a thief.

"Uhh~" Luffy let out a small moan into her back. Luckily no one heard it. He felt her pulling on his dick, which felt amazing. But now she was able to do full strokes with her whole hand. His shafts skin rubbing on the head of his cock as Nami worked her wrist up and down. His hands no longer distracted with food, Luffy moved the left one on her stomach to into her white vest. Rubbing the flesh of her belly.

Nami felt Luffy snake his hand into her vest. A shock of excitement going up her spine. But then she was surprised to feel Luffy moving his hand lower and lower. Trailing his finger tips down her toned stomach and just above her pelvis. Right where her low riding black skirt was. She was about to stop him from going even further but was too late. His fingers dove into her panties, ghostly passing over her clit, and then he cupped her whole pussy with his hand. Rubbing her lower lips and clit in circles with his fingers. Nami couldn't help but let out a loud moan. And unfortunately the crew did hear her.

"Nami?" Robin asked from almost across the table. "Are you alright?" A concerned face for her younger friend.

"What happened Nmai-sawn~? You didn't get sick form this horrible food did you?! I knew we shouldn't have eaten at this crappy excuse for a restaurant!" Sanji stood up out of his seat.

Chopper stood up in his. "What? Nami?" He turned to the moaning orange haired girl. "Are you sick? You want me to take a look at you?"

Usopp was about to take another sip from his soup but stopped when he heard that Nami might have gotten sick from the food. His spoon left hanging near his mouth with wide eyes staring at it.

"I-I'm fine~" She was breathing heavily and a little bit of sweat was starting to make her breasts slick and shine. Nami was still working Luffy's cock under the table while all of her friends eyes were on them. "The fooood, is...(_pant_)... just so good~" Her eyes closing with her head leaning down towards the table. Then with all of the self control she could muster, Nami stopped herself from moaning. She then looked at each of them. Luffy was still playing with her pussy as she was playing with him. "I'm fine, see? Just go back to eating and talking."

Sanji was getting suspicious. "Why isn't Luffy eating?" He was about to walk over there until Nami stopped him.

"He's fallen asleep again!" She said in a rush. "You know this moron and his narcolepsy." She told him with a fake annoyed face. "Just ignore him and me. Go on. Eat." She finished off with a smile. She saw Sanji give the two a hesitant look of suspicion before returning to his seat and going back to eating with the others. Other than Usopp who couldn't decide if he should keep eating or not. Nami herself thought that going back to eating during this would help keep them from getting suspicious. So she picked up her fork and started eating. Whimpering while Luffy played with her little pussy. While at the same time using her free left hand to pleasure her Luffy under the table.

Luffy on the other hand was completely out of it. Not being able to focus on anything other than Nami's pussy and her stroking his cock. Up till now, Luffy has kept rubbing his fingers in circles on all of Nami's pussy. But then he remembered that back on the ship, he saw Nami sticking her fingers inside herself. Maybe she would enjoy it if he did it? Luffy stopped moving his whole hand and focused on finding Nami's hot sopping entrance. He started moving two fingers slowly up and down her wet lips. Going a little higher and higher each time. Up to the point that he rubbed up against Nami's little clit. Luffy guessed she really liked that since her grip on his girth tightened and she moved her hips towards his fingers. Luffy decided to put finding her entrance on hold in order to play with this little button of hers. Thanks to his slick fingers coated in her thick juices, he was easily able to slide her clit between his pointer and middle and lightly pinch it before rolling it between his fingers. Luffy felt Nami arch her back momentarily. She was beginning to get really wet now. He then moved his fingers more down and suddenly felt what he thought must be her entrance. He also heard Nami let out a different kind of moan. Before Luffy could plunge his fingers deeper inside of her, Nami grabbed hold of his hand and pulled Luffy out of her panties.

After Nami felt Luffy stop rubbing her clit, she decided that this needed to end quickly. Finish him off first so Nami can go and finish herself off at the ship. Putting down her fork and using her free hand to pull Luffy's hand out of her panties and back to her bare stomach, Nami went back to eating. She then started jerking him off faster. Using fast short strokes near its head to get him to cum faster. She noticed that the head of Luffy's cock was very sensitive back when she was sucking his dick on the ship. It wasn't long till Nami felt Luffy get hard as steel and the boy captain tighten his grip around her stomach. And with a small whimper that only Nami could hear. Luffy's dick started pumping out his seed. She only felt his cock twitch in her hand at first, but then Nami felt Luffy's hot thick cum dripping down her fingers as she continued milking her dearest captains beautiful dick.

Luffy was breathing hard though his nose as he tried to keep quiet. Rubbing his face on his Nami's back as she continued to pump every last bit of his seed from him. Letting out a few hot shaky breaths and pants.

After a few more long strokes, Nami lightly sat up and put Luffy's spent cock back in his jeans. Zipping it close before sitting back down in his lap. Then Nami put her fork down that she had in her right hand before moving her cum covered hand from under the table and in full view of the whole crew. While clearing her throat for attention, she held it out and admired it with lust filled eyes. The cum still slowly making its way down her fingers and to her wrist. And once she knew that the whole crew was watching, Nami stuck her tongue out and started slowly licking Luffy's seed from her hand. Catching the few loose drops that were sliding down her wrist and licking up to the palm her hand. Nami then started lapping at Luffy's cum like a cat cleaning its paw. Making sure to keep eye contact with everyone in the crew other than Luffy. She could tell that everyone was confused. And she also noticed a few of the men near their table staring at her as well. Watching her slowly lick the sticky white sweetness from her hand. Once she was done, Nami gave them a look of confusion as well. "What?" She asked.

Usopp was the first to speak. "What... were you eating just now?"

Nami couldn't help the smirk coming to her face. "A glazed sweet roll."

"Really?" Chopper asked. "Where did you get one? I want one!"

Nami just stood up from Luffy's lap. "Sorry chopper. I ate the last one. Luffy had the rest as you can see. Although, his wasn't as thick as mine with the icing." Nami saw the confused look on Luffy's face as she reached down and lifted his left hand for everyone to see. It was still covered in Nami's pussy juice.

"Aw~. I really wanted one!" Chopper sat down and pouted.

Usopp was the next to get into a pouting stance. His arms crossing his chest. "Yeah! I wanted one two! Dang it Luffy! Why do you always have to eat all the good stuff?" Then Usopp leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "Well? Did they at least taste good?"

Nami had a bright, sun glowing smile. "The one I tasted was delicious! The best tasting thing I've ever had in my mouth!" She then turned to Luffy with sexy half lidded eyes. "What about you Luffy? Taste whats left on your hand and tell them what you think."

Luffy just gave her a curious look. "Okay." He said slowly. Luffy then brought his hand to his lips before stopping. Looking Nami right in the eyes. He took in a deep breath though his nose and couldn't help but feel dazed by how alluring Nami's scent was. Luffy saw Nami bite her lower lip and rub her thighs together without anyone else noticing. Luffy then slipped the fingers through his lips and into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around and between his digits. Lapping up Nami's addictive taste before pulling them out. A bright smile on his face. "Its fantastic! I've never tasted anything like it! I want more!"

Nami slapped him on the back of the head. "Too bad they're all sold out for right now, huh Luffy?"

Luffy glared at her for second until he realized what she meant. "Oh yeah! Shishishi. I forgot."

Nami just shook her head with disappointment. "Whatever." She then turned to the rest of the crew. "I'm pretty sure all of us could do with at least one day of relaxation away form being cooped up on Sunny, right?" After hearing everyone agree, Nami tuned to Luffy. "Is that alright with captain?" winking at him without the others seeing.

Luffy got excited. "I think its an awesome idea! It's been awhile since I really got a chance to explore an island! And this one has all those huge building! I wanna see whats at the top!"

Nami face palmed. "Idiot." Whispered through her lips. She needs to tell him tonight that she wants them to continue what they stated on the ship earlier. And what they just did under the table didn't count. Speaking of which. Nami was feeling so damn empty and was soaked through her panties thanks to Luffy. She really needed to go finish herself off. "Okay then. I'm going back to the ship to get more money and then I'll look for a hotel. You guys just do what ever you want for now. We'll meet back here tonight so I can show you where we're staying. Chopper and Ussop. Stick with Luffy. I want him back here on time. Got it?"

The seriousness of her stare got them to instantly agree with nodding heads. "You got it!"

"Good! Now come on!" Luffy got up and started running out the door. "I wanna see if we can get to the top of one of these buildings!" Then the other two ran after him. Not wanting to face the navigators wrath if they lost him.

"The rest of you can do what you want. I'm going back to the ship." Nami puled out the beli she needed to pay for the bill and slapped it on the table before leaving towards the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 7.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was a really quick and rushed ending for this chapter, I know. But hey! I hope you at least liked the smut in this chapter enough to forgive me for that hasty ending. Just wanted to get it done and over with.

It might be awhile till I update again. I'm not sure. And I hope the next chapter is even better than this one. I think I want to work on my other stories. And maybe start writing my stored up ideas and posting new stories. Also, do any of you play magic the gathering? Just wondering.

Another thing! I REALLY want someone to make this story into an M rated comic. So if anyone is willing to do it, let me know. There's so few LuffyxNami comics out there. And if not this one then tell me if you want to turn one of my other stories into a comic. (I know they're not technically called comics but I can't remember the word for it.) Other than that, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Will it Hurt?

A/N: Please forgive the poor grammar and thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 8: Will it hurt?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Nami relieved the built up tension from the restaurant, she changed her clothes for the second time today. The first being when Luffy came on her stomach this morning. Second being just earlier, when Luffy mad her panties soaked from him playing with her under the table. So now she was wearing some tight fitting blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

After getting changed, Nami gathered the money for the hotel and was now looking for a nice one to stay in. She wanted one that would help secure some privacy for Luffy and herself, but also wanted to make sure the others wouldn't get suspicious. Nami was already beating herself up over what happened while they were eating. Even if it was incredibly hot seeing Luffy taste her pussy in front of everyone. Even so, the last thing she needs is them asking questions, especially if they wanted to share a room. So she's found an easy way to work around that.

She walked around for a bit until Nami finally found what a good place to stay. Like every other building here, it's top had no end to it. Just looking up at this structure was making her dizzy. But she could also see the red hue on the building, signaling sun set. Turning her head back to the entrance, Nami started making her way inside to rent the rooms.

After getting the rooms, Nami made her way back to that restaurant to tell the others where to go. It took only maybe ten minutes to find them all standing at the meeting spot. And the moment she saw Luffy, she took off in a sprint towards them. "I'm surprised you two didn't lose him!"

Usopp looked over only to see a happy and waving Nami running at them. "Well, you know me! I'm the best tracker in the world! Why, one time I even tracked down a shape shifting bear an- Hey!"

Nami ignored Usopp and went straight to Luffy. "So? Did you find out what was on top of those buildings?" After asking her question, Nami grabbed Luffy's hand and laced her fingers with his.

And before they even took a step forward, Sanji appeared right in front of Luffy. "Why. Are you holding. Nami-san's hand?" A stern face with one curly brow deepening with each word.

But Nami stepped in between them with a smile. "I grabbed his hand Sanji because, well... you know how Luffy is. If I'm not here to hold his hand, there's no telling where he'd run off to. Besides, I need to show all of you where the hotel is." She then pulled Luffy along, passing by Sanji as they lead the way to the hotel. "So? Are you gonna tell me what you found up there?"

Sanji was left standing there confused before Zoro decided to bump his shoulder as he walked passed him with a smirk on his face. But instead of getting mad at the swordsman, Sanji just started sulking as he followed the rest of the group.

They all got to the hotel and Nami picked up the room keys that she had reserved for them. It being a tall building just like the rest of the city, Nami wanted to make sure that no one from the crew was going interrupt her and Luffy. So Luffy and herself were set to stay on the third floor, with eveyone having their own rooms. Above them on the next floor were Chopper, Usopp and franky. Then above them were Zoro and Robin with the sixth floor being Sanji's.

Of coarse the cook argued to stay on the same floor as both Robin and Nami. But having expected this, Nami made sure to put Sanji on the sixth floor for two reasons. The first is to keep him as far away as possible from herself and Luffy, and the second being that the sixth floor was filled with models who were resting here for a shoot tomorrow. Once Sanji saw what was waiting for him on his floor, everyone was relived to no longer hear his complaints.

Before going to their rooms, Nami instructed Luffy to come to her room after midnight. So that left Nami sitting on her bed with only a few minutes to go before her... 'Customer', shows up. Just calling Luffy that got her all excited and smiling to herself. Why was she enjoying getting paid to service her captain so much? But before thinking too hard on it, there was a knock at the door.

Luffy was now waiting in front of Nami's door. She told him to come here but she didn't tell him why. The way things have been going, he had a good guess that it had to do with their deal. And Luffy wanted to try and ask her to do something he's always wanted to do to her. Luffy lifted to knock again but stopped when Nami opened the door. She answered the door smiling but Luffy just took one look at her before just walking in without a word.

Nami kept the smile on her face but one of her eyebrows were twitching from annoyance. "Good to see that you have manners for the girl who's been pleasing you." Nami dropped her head with a sigh before closing the door and locking it.

Luffy walked over towards her bed and sat down. "I don't see why I gotta act differently. We're still friends, right?" Luffy's hands were at his side while sitting lazily on the edge of her bed. But when Nami turned around to face him, he saw that her face was as red as her shirt and that she was playing with her fingers nervously. "What's wrong with you?" Luffy asked with a curious frown and a tilt of his head.

Why was she nervous? Well the reason for that is, Nami was planning to make another deal with Luffy. One that would greatly benefit her and was sure she was going to ask. But now that he's here... she feels very embarrassed to ask him. How could she not?! She's never asked someone this before hell, she's never even thought about asking this before! How can Nami possibly say out loud, '_Luffy, I want you to lick my pussy_.'?!

"Nami?" Luffy called her name to get her attention. "Why'd you ask me to come here?"

She snapped out of her worrying thoughts. "Huh? Oh, right, um. Hmm." Nami timidly started making her way towards Luffy. "Well I just, ha, I was wondering~," She was elongating her words to give herself more time to think. "if... you~ wanted to l-li... m-my." Nami was starting to stutter the closer she got to him. And just as she was about to shout it out, Luffy interrupted her.

"Nami can I ask you something first? You're taking a really long time anyway."

_'Thank you!'_ Nami shouted with joy inside her head. But of course, she had to keep up her appearance. So she crossed her arms and looked at him annoyed. "Well, seeings how you interrupted me, you might as well say what you have to say."

It seemed it was Luffy's turn to become nervous, or maybe a better word for it would be scared. "Well," He started while rubbing the back of his neck, keeping his eyes towards the floor. "I was wondering if we could do another deal. I kinda wanna try something with you that I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"Oh?" This was surprising. Nami lowered her arms and her faced became more relaxed. She would have never thought that Luffy would ask her for a new deal. Did he already have a price or could she ask for whatever amount she wanted? Well, Nami had better hear him out first. "That depends on what it is, I guess. And how much it's going to cost you, of course." Nami gave him a smirk as she moved her hands to her hips, pushing her curves out by instinct.

Luffy looked up at Nami's face, but not before scanning her curves along the way. "I've always wanted to... hit you." His face going into default blank face when telling her that.

Nami's face however, had one eyebrow raised with a 'what?' look. "Hit me?" She asked.

Luffy smiled and shook his head up and down with excitement. "Yeah!" But without warning, Nami brought her fist down over his head with such power, that his head smacked down into the floor while the rest of his body stayed seated on the edge of the bed.

"How's that for a hit! Why the hell would I let you hit me?!" Her demon face making a huge return as she yelled.

Luffy's head came bouncing back up into place, his hands going straight to rubbing the bruise. "Ow, dammit! I don't wanna hit you like that!"

Nami calmed down a bit as her fists went back to her hips. Her back straightened up as she looked down at him. "Then what did you mean by 'hitting' me?"

Luffy looked back up into her eyes with a scowl. "What I meant is, I wanted to hit your ass! And stop hitting me already!" Luffy went back to nursing his wound.

Again, Nami was surprised. Realization coming over her face as she nodded. "Ooohhh~, you meant that you wanted to spank me." But then realization **really** hit her. "Wait, you want to spank me?" Her head cocking to the side as she questioned him. Nami never would have thought Luffy wanted to do that to her.

After rubbing the pain away, Luffy looked at her again. "Yes! That's what I wanted to ask you. I really like thinking about that kind of stuff when... you know. And I was hoping that you would let me do that."

Nami scoffed as she crossed her arms under her large bust and placed her nose in the air. "Of course I'm not going to let you do that." Nami slightly opened one eye and saw Luffy place his head down in sadness. "I mean after all, you gotta pay me to spank me." Luffy looked up at her as Nami stuck her tongue out at him and pulled down at her lower eyelid.

"Really, Nami?!" Luffy shot up off the bed with a huge grin on his face.

Nami pushed him back down onto the bed. "Jeez, calm down Luffy. You're acting like you just won a boat full of meat."

Luffy started drooling with starry eyes and a blank face. "Meat would be good too."

Nami bent over and cupped both of Luffy's cheeks. "Hey! Focus! Stay focused here!" Luffy seemed to snap out of it. Just as she was about to speak, Nami looked into Luffy's eyes and seemed to lose focus herself. "You really are dumb." Nami whispered as she used her thumb to lightly rub Luffy's lower lip.

Luffy swallowed the building up saliva and used his tongue to lick his lips as well as Nami's thumb. She seemed to like that since Nami then pushed the tip of her thumb to his lips in a 'Shh' position, which caused Luffy to then kiss her thumb.

_'Who knew he understood a little romance?' _She thought. But he also seemed to know good timing, since Luffy quickly moved his head forward and placed a short kiss on her own lips before moving back a bit to see her reaction. Not wanting to waste this rare romantic side of her captain, Nami leaned in for the next short, but lingering kiss. Retreating back the same as he did, wanting Luffy to chase after her a little bit.

Not only did he chase, he grabbed her by the root of her orange hair and pulled her lips to his for a deeper kiss. Their hot breaths mixed together as they tasted each other. Luffy started to slowly fall back into the bed and brought Nami with him as he still held onto the back of her head.

Nami started leaning forward and placed her knees onto the bed, with Luffy's knee between her legs. Once they were on the bed, Nami took their kissing a step further and started licking his lips, trying to signal Luffy to open his mouth a little for her. He seemed to understand as Nami pushed her tongue passed his lips and made contact with her captains tongue.

Luffy was staring to feel light headed as Nami's soft lips and and tongue were mixing with his. She started tangling her small feminine fingers into his black hair, while Luffy had one hand in her hair and the other rubbing the back of her thigh and ass. The most part that he felt Nami moving was her lips and tongue at first, but then she started moving her hips to grind against his own leg that was between hers.

Everything felt so good to her right now. She left one of her hands in his soft black messy hair; with her making it even messier, while she used the other to run and scratch her fingers up and down Luffy's hard abs and chest. Then when she started to feel herself become more sensitive and wet, Nami couldn't help but start grinding herself on Luffy's leg. But not wanting to go too far right now, Nami's greed seemed to remind her that she's has money to make right now. So with inward growl of frustration, Nami took her lips away from Luffy and got off of him. Much to Luffy's and her body's disagreement.

Luffy started whining. "Why do you always do that, Nami~! Right when things are getting good!"

Nami had to get into business mode. "You better stop complaining and be happy I'm not charging you for that! Now, I believe we have a deal to discuss?"

"What deal?' Luffy had completely forgot what they were talking about before they started kissing. To his credit, most of Luffy's blood was in a different place.

"You wanted to spank me, remember?" With an 'oh yeah' from Luffy, Nami continued. "Well, how about I charge you~... twenty thousand beri to spank your navigators ass?" This is a lot easier for her to do then have him lick her... between her thighs. After Luffy accepted, a little too fast in her opinion. _'He's so~ lucky I kinda agreed to be his girl. If I wasn't here, he would've lost the short on his back years ago.' _"Okay, so... lets this over with." Nami tried to sounds disinterested on the outside but on the inside, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her captain, Luffy! Is going to spank her? Luffy's never really hit her before, so this is new and... kinda exciting. Would it hurt? Would he stop if she told him to or would he keep going? Would her Captain keep spanking her even when she yelled and pleaded him to stop, only to have Luffy spanking her ass over and over? Maybe he wouldn't want stop because how she's treated him over the years. Is that why he want's to spank her now? He wants to teach her a lesson to not disrespect her captain again?

"Nami? Are you ready?" Luffy looked at her strangely. Nami looked like she was off in her own little world. Her face and neck were hot red, her chest raising and falling with her quick heated pants.

The navigator seemed to get back into focus at Luffy's voice. "Y-yes captain." She had trouble getting the words out as Nami stood in front of him, tuned around and bent over with her ass in the air. "I'm ready captain." Nami closed her eyes tight and waited for Luffy's hand to strike her for the fist time in their relationship. But the hit never came. Instead, luffy spoke to here.

"Not like that, Nami." Luffy shook his head.

Nami stood up straight and turned around, clearly frustrated. "What do you mean not like that?! How else are you going to spank me, Luffy?!" Nami looked at him as if he were stupid. But Nami started feeling stupid when all Luffy did was pat his lap. "What?" Nami asked confused.

Luffy patted his lap again. "This is how I wanna spank you. I want you over your captains knee, Nami."

There it is. That ordering tone he used when he told her to put her hands against the wall not too long ago. Even though she didn't really get it, Nami obeyed her captain. "Aye aye, sir." Nami then went over towards the bed and sat next to Luffy. She then took one last look at him before slowly laying face down with her stomach over his knee. Again, Nami's heart was starting to beat extremely fast. Those thoughts coming into her head. 'Is it going to hurt me? How bad will it sting? Oh... I'm shaking.' Apparently, Nami wasn't further up his knee enough, so with ease, Luffy lifted Nami up off his knee and moved her forward a bit. Causing her lower stomach to feel Luffy's hard cock though his jeans and her red t-shirt.

Once he got Nami into place, Luffy saw her ass up in the air with her head downward in the opposite direction and feeling her full weight on him. Fist, Luffy placed his hand on her thigh, which caused Nami to flinch a little bit.

Nami had her eyes closed and felt her heart almost jump out of her chest when she felt Luffy's hand touch her. Her whole body felt incredibly sensitive right now. Nami felt Luffy slowly run his hand up her thigh and to her ass. He rubbed his hand over her nice round and perfect ass. And Just as she felt Luffy raise his hand away from her ass, Nami held her breath, tightened her eyes and fists, waiting to feel Luffy's hand send a shock wave through her whole body. She heard Luffy ask,

"Nami? Can I take your pants off?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 8.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I am SO sorry for being such a tease. But my eyes are starting to hurt and I thought this would be a decent sized chapter to post and a good place to leave off on. I swear I was going to write more but yeah, eye's hurt. But trust me, I'm sure the next chapter will more than make up for it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Also a question. Which chapter of Nami's greed is your favorite? The one when Luffy orders Nami to show him her ass? The one where Nami's sucks Luffy's dick? Or the one where they play with each other under the table? Or is it a different chapter?

Special thanks to LuNa Otaku Mochi for the idea of this question.

And please, PLEASE, **PLEASE! **Someone who can draw one piece, turn this one or at least one of my fics into a doujinshi! There are SO few LuffyxNami ones out there and it sucks! So please if you're interested in drawing this story or one of my other stories, please send me a message on here!


	9. I'm not sure

A/N: I wanna thank Darkano95 and the person who he talked to for a small part in this story. And please forgive the grammar mistakes, I'm sure there's plenty in here. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 9: I'm not sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nami, can I take your pants off?"

She heard her captain ask. Nami was still over Luffys knee, with Luffy sitting on the edge of her hotel bed, waiting to be spanked by her friend... lover...costumer? '_Whatever_!' She thought. Right now her heart was beating against her chest and Nami's face was as red as her T-shirt. "Why do you.. want to take off my pants?" She asked nervously. Wouldn't it hurt more if she did that?

Luffy placed his raised hand back on Nami's thigh. Shrugging his shoulders while looking to his left, where Nami's upper body was. "I don't know. I just always pictured doing this to you without your pants on."

Without making an effort to turn and face him, Nami gave his request some thought. After a few seconds of thinking, Nami let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll take my pants off. But you have to take yours off too! I'm not going to be the only one half naked here!"

Luffy's face broke out into a joyful grin. "Really?!" Luffy asked while standing up, almost dropping Nami to the floor.

Luckily, Nami was able to stop herself from falling by stumbling to her feet. "Watch what you're doing, idiot!" Her fist was raised above his head and was about to strike, but stopped when Luffy pulled his shorts down. "Y-you're not wearing... any... underwear?" Nami's eyes were fixated on Luffys, very erect dick. _'Why aren't I used to this by now? I've had Luffys c-cock in my mouth for Beli sakes!' _Nami thought.

"Well?" Luffy looked at her expectantly, but then noticed her raised fist. "Why's your fist raised?"

"Huh?" Nami's eyes shifted back to her captains face. "Oh, I was just... getting ready to take my shirt off! Haha, yeah, that's it!" _'What the hell did I just say?!'_ Nami screamed at herself while her eyes went wide with shock from the words that came out of her mouth.

"Really?!" Luffy asked with a great smile. "Can you take your bra off too?"

"Hel-" Nami stoped mid rejection before she really started to ponder the idea. _'I could charge him even more. Plus, it's just my top, right?' _After quickly thinking it over, Nami sighed with her head down. Before looking back up. "Fine, I'll take my bra off too. But you're paying an extra hundred thousand beli for it AND you have to take your shirt off as well!" She pointed a stern finger at him.

The size of Luffy's smile couldn't be described. But as Nami was starting to take her shirt off, Luffy stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked at him, confused as to why he'd stopped her. "Can I take your shirt and bra off?"

Her eyes widened at his request. "W-what?" She stuttered.

Luffy started to playfully tug at the hemline of her red t shirt. "Can I undress you?" He asked again while looking at Nami with seductive eyes. Even though Luffy had no idea that he was looking at her like that.

'_Wow'_ Nami thought breathlessly. _'I'm so damn cheesy to think that, but... he looks so damn cute and sexy at the same time.'_ In the end, all she could whisper was, "Okay." Never had he looked at her like that. How could she not say yes to this rare side of her captain? The side that belonged to only her.

This time, Luffy didn't smile. Instead, he shifted his eyes down towards his hands, where his fingers were still grasping onto Nami's shirt. The logical thing to do would be to grab the hemline and pull the bottom of her shirt up and over her head and arms. But Luffy decided slowly slip his hands under the rim of the shirts hemline. His hands now resting palm flat on her bare lower stomach and hips.

Nami let out a soft breath when she felt Luffy's fingers touch her skin. She was still facing him at first, but slowly looked down when she felt him slowly move his fingers up her stomach, gently leaving a trail of fire while going up her ribs, and stopping just below her breasts. Nami's eyes were half lidded at this point, just enjoying being touched by her captain.

Luffy stopped just below her beasts and started to rub his thumbs over her ribs, keeping his hands in place. "You feel so soft." Surprising himself at how gently he spoke.

She looked back up to his face. "I think you'll find something even softer... if you go a little higher." Her voice was just above a whisper, with a mix of seduction and shyness. And at her words, Nami started to feel Luffy's finger tips rub up her clothed breasts before feeling his whole palm grasp her under the red t shirt. Her stomach now openly exposed. Normally she wouldn't feel a thing from showing her stomach. But now... she was starting to sweat and feel her whole body heat up like never before. Luffy's never touched her like this before. Virgin flesh was reacting to a mans touch. And Luffy's touch was pretty firm around her chest. "Take my shirt and bra off. You paid for it after all." Nami was looking at him with lust filled eyes as she spoke.

"Right." Was all he could really say, as he was too lost on the feeling of Nami's tits in his hands. But he felt like the bra was really getting in his way of getting a better feel. So being the impatient person he was, Luffy quickly took Nami's shirt off and threw it to the ground with the bra following it.

Nami was feeling on fire from head to toe. She wasn't embarrassed and she didn't feel the need to cover herself. She allowed Luffy to gaze at her naked upper body. And just as Luffy was going to feel her up, Nami stopped him. "Nope! Not yet. You gotta pay even more if you wanna touch them like this." A bright smile of her own at how lustful and out of it Luffy looked. "And if you wanna touch all of me, you're gonna have to pay me, Hmm..." As Nami thought of a number, She stepped towards Luffy and grabbed the tip of his dick with the tips of her feminine fingers. Slowly stroking the tip as his skin rubbed the head of his cock. "...four hundred thousand beli. I'll even throw in something extra after you spank your little whore. What do you say, Luffy?"

All he did was nod before reaching up and grabbing Nami's breasts. Feeling her hard nipples in the palm of his hands. Luffy heard Nami let out a small moan. She was right, her tits were a lot softer. As he felt her supple globes, Luffy eventually started to pinch and play with Nami's nipples. Loving the sounds of her soft breaths and moans as she also moved from stroking the head of his dick, to her whole hand around his pulsing cock. "I wanna spank you now."

Nami had almost forgotten about the spanking deal. And as soon as she remembered, those thoughts and questions came back into her mind, causing her heart to beat even faster than the speeding devil of lust that it was now. She let go of Luffy's cock and pushed him down to the bed. "You wanted my pants off, right?" After seeing him dumbly nod, Nami rolled her eyes and giggled while turning her back to him.

"Nami? Whaaaa..." He seemed to drift off as Luffy saw his half naked navigator move her hips from left to right, in patterns of slow and fast. He fixated on her ass moving side to side as she dipped her hips. Nami started run her hands over her own body as she danced in place. At first moving her hands from her hair and down her curves, before going to a place where Luffy, unfortunately, couldn't see. Nami rubbed her hands up her toned stomach as she continued to sway and dip her hips. Moving the palms of her own hands up to breasts and feeling her hands come into contact with her sensitive nipples, causing a little pulse to hit her body. She then went down through the valley of her mounds, before sliding her right hand down her pants and to her clothed pussy.

He continued to watch her ass sway to the dance until she stopped for a short second. Before wondering what's going on, Nami started to slowly bend over as she also started to slide her pants down. He saw her white panties as her jeans slid over her ass and down her thighs. Once the clothing hit the floor, Nami stayed bent over and looked at Luffy by moving her head to the left. Giving him a devious smile, Nami slid her right hand up her creamy thighs, up to her hips, and just like long ago, 'Smack!' Nami slapped her own ass. And that's when Luffy noticed the very damp spot in her panties, right where her pussy would be.

At seeing him lick his lips, Nami gave out a small laugh. "Hmhm. So you noticed, huh?" She then stood back up and turned around to fully face him before walking towards him. Did you miss tasting me?"

Seeing her body glisten in sweat, Luffy reached out and grabbed Nami by her thighs. Then he moved his hands up to her hips and pulled her to his face. Placing his forehead against her stomach and wrapping his arms around her into a tight hug, Luffy stated to lick his navigators navel.

Nami smiled down sweetly at him with love in her eyes. She reached up and tangled her fingers into his black messy hair. "Just one taste... and you get addicted." But before Luffy could get started, Nami gently pushed him away. Seeing Luffy frown in a pout, Nami placed her hand into her panties and slid her fingers into her dripping wet pussy.

Luffy was dumb stunned at watching Nami play with herself again. But then she had pulled her fingers out of her panties and they were covered in that tasty stuff that he had on his fingers from earlier.

Nami reached out and placed her pussy juice covered fingers into her captains mouth. Luffy seemed pretty eager to taste her again, since she could feel his tongue lick every inch of her fingers clean. 'Imagine what that strong tongue could so if he...' Her faced turned red in embarrassment at the thought of him licking her down there. So to move things along, Nami pulled her fingers out of Luffy's mouth and let out a sigh. "Okay. Now you can spank this little whore of yours, captain." Giving him a little playful wink at the end.

Without saying a word, Luffy patted his now naked lap.

Nami looked down and saw his now twitching hard dick. She felt his pulsing girth on her stomach earlier. Now with their cloths off, she's really going to feel it. Nami took in a deep breath and tried her hardest to hide her excitement and fear. Luffy, in all their time together, has never hit her. And she's seen what kind of monstrous strength he has. And thought of feeling that strength striking her... made Nami shiver.

Seeing her not moving yet, Luffy simply picked her up by the waist and placed her face down over his knee. He felt the head of his cock rub against his navigators soft and warm stomach, causing him to feel a shiver of his own. He couldn't believe it! One of his fantasies coming true again! Here he was naked with an almost naked Nami over his knee. About to be spanked by him. "Ready?" Luffy asked.

Nami was loving the feel of his hard dick rub against her stomach. Knowing that she was the one who got him like. But even so, she was still nervous. "You better start off soft!" Her voice strong and strict in the beginning, but slowly got more shy as she spoke. "I don't.. want you to hit me so hard. You're really strong Luffy."

An Idea popped into his usually empty head. "I got an idea! If I'm hurting you and you want me to stop, just say mikan. Okay?" Luffy placed his hand back onto Nami's thigh, which is now bare.

She shivered at his touch. _'Wow, that was actually pretty smart of him. I guess when it comes to things like this, any guy would become smart to get what he wants.' _"Okay Luffy. That will be our signal for you to stop. I'm ready."

Luffy looked down at his Nami over his knee. Even though he never really asked, Luffy grabbed the rim of Nami's panties and pulled them down to her upper thighs. Showing her perfect thick ass. He looked back down at Nami to see what she was going do. Even though he couldn't see her face, Luffy guessed she was fine with it, since she didn't say anything.

Nami was too distracted to yell at him for that. She just waited for his rough hand to come down onto her sensitive flesh. Nami kept her eyes closed, waiting for the impact once again. She felt his hand rub ass gently before grabbing a handful. Then, she felt his touch leave her, and...

'smack!'

Nami let out a small squeal as she felt Luffy hit her. His rough hand left her ass stinging for a second as a small jolt went through her. She felt his hand going back to rub where he'd hit her. But instead of asking her if she was alright, Nami felt his hand leave her once again, and...

'Smack!'

"Uh!" Nami let out a small grunt this time, since his hand came down even harder than the last. Now she felt not just a jolt, but her whole body shook with electricity. Her ass stung even more but, feeling Luffy rub her over the spot felt even better than before. Her whole body felt even more sensitive than before. But before thinking about this new feeling for too long,

'SMACK!'

"Ah!.. Fuck!" Her whole body started shaking from the impact of Luffys hit. Nami started to take short, hard breaths as tears came to the corner of her eyes.

Luffy stopped when he heard Nami sob a little. "Nami? Are you okay?" He frowned at her and he placed his hand onto her ass. Right were the red mark was.

Nami sniffed while she cleaned the small tears from her eyes. After feeling the sting from Luffy hard hit, it felt so good to feel his soft touch now. In fact, Nami could feel herself getting extremely wet as her whole body tingled. And the longing she felt between her legs was so painful. "..."

"What?" Luffy asked, only hearing a small whisper from her.

Nami stayed quiet for a few seconds before she shyly spoke. "... T-touch me... please." Nami was feeling a lot of pain right now and since her senses were heightened from the rush of being spanked by Luffy, maybe a little pain and pleasure will go together? "Luffy, please touch me."

He couldn't really understand her. He was already touching her. Luffy looked down at his hand that was still trying to rub the sting from where he'd spanked her. But then it clicked when he saw Nami rubbing her thighs together. Occasionally opening them for him to see how wet she was. "Oh." He whispered.

Nami felt Luffy spreading her legs open a bit. His every touch making her body tingle. And then those tingles turned into toe curling jolts as Nami felt Luffy rub his fingers along her wet pussy lips. Feeling them slide up and down, unknowingly teasing her by just missing her clit ever time. Her walls tightened and she was starting to feel sore from the emptiness. "Luffy." She quietly quivered to herself.

As Luffy gently rubbed his fingers up and down her soft wet lips, he examined her virgin pussy as much as he could. "It looks really cute with your little orange hair down here." He smiled while removing his wet fingers to taste them.

Nami's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, as this is the first time Luffy had seen that part of her. "S-shut up... idiot." Her weak voice full of her embarrassment._ 'Well... nothing to hide anymore I guess.' _Before Luffy could go back to rubbing her between the legs, Nami got up from his knee, her legs trembling as she stood up, but she was able to keep herself from falling. "I guess I didn't use out word, huh?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. "Mikan." Once Luffy cracked a smile, Nami continued. "Now, I promised you something extra, right?"

Luffy stood up with a smile. "Yeah, so what is it?!"

She took a few steps back. "Lets do one of our old deals for free. You can tell me what position you want me in, and then you can jerk off to me. Except this time... you can see me completely naked." Nami smiled timidly at him. All an act of course. This is how she hooks him.

"Why can't you just suck my dick?" Luffy asked with a big dumb grin.

Nami's eyes grew, and so did her scowl. "You little rubber idiot! I'm giving you a free deal here and you're asking for a blow job?! Be grateful I'm letting you jerk off to me for free this time!"

Thanks to Luffy's caveman like, Man need soft woman, thinking right now, he knew he had better just take this deal or end up empty handed. "Fine, fine! I'll take this deal."

Feeling a little mad, Nami turned her head away with a 'Hmph!' "Go ahead." She said with an annoyed voice. "Tell me what position you want me in, Luffy." Despite her being annoyed, she was still dripping wet with her panties around her knees.

Luffy also noticed her panties and thought she looked sexy in them. "I want you to keep your panties around your knees."

Nami looked at him confused thanks to his odd request. "Why do you want me to keep my panties like this? Wouldn't it be better if I took them off?"

Luffy moved his hand to his cock and started stroking. "I think it makes you look dirty in a sexy way."

Even though she didn't get it, Nami kept her panties around her knees. She was about to ask him what position he wanted, but he spoke first.

"Nami? Can I touch you while I jerk off? I mean... I already touched you and stuff."

Nami thought about it for a second. She was still craving for Luffys touch since he spanked her. Remembering that feeling of being so sensitive as Luffy rubbed his fingers over her wet lips. The hollow pulsing inside. And then Nami looked down at Luffy's cock. Throbbing and hard. She can still feel it's soft skin on her fingers from earlier. "Yeah, you can touch me, captain."

instead of his goofy grin, Luffy let out a sexy smirk. "Get on your knees and crawl over to me. And keep your panties around your knees. Or I'll spank you again."

Nami gave a sexy smirk of her own as she dropped to her knees while licking her lips. "Yes, sir." Nami slowly crawled over to Luffy, who was still stocking his cock with precum coming out. "Did spanking your navigator turn you on that much?" With every crawl towards him, she slowly moved her ass from side to side, her breasts creating beautiful cleavage as she kept her arms close together as she moves.

Once Nami was at his feet, she start to rub her head and face on his leg. Moving her head up his thigh, inching her face closer and closer to his dick. And once she was there, Luffy stopped stroking and moved his hand out of the way.

Nami then rubbed her face on Luffy's hard cock, showing it love and affection as she occasionally planted small kisses on it. Feeling his hot stiffness on her lips was starting to tempt her. She want to suck his cock and get it wet enough to put it inside her. She wanted to ride his dick so much that she was starting to get frustrated. _'That's it.' _Nami grabbed Luffy by his arm and dragged him down to the ground.

"Nami what a-ah!" He landed on his back and before he could sit up to ask what the hell she was doing, Luffy felt his dick get touched by something warm and wet. When he leaned up to see what was happening, Luffy saw Nami stick her tongue out and lick him from the base of his cock, all the way to his head. Swirling her tongue at the head and making Luffy curl his toes.

The last time Nami sucked Luffy's dick, she just stuck it on her mouth or rather, Luffy shoved his dick into her mouth. And she remembered it being kinda hard to suck when it was just like that. So this time, Nami wanted to make his cock slick with her tongue before trying to suck it like last time. So she used her tongue to lick Luffy's dick up and down, coating it in her own saliva as she tasted his precum.

He could feel her warm tongue licking all over his dick, but he really wanted to stick it in her mouth again. Even though her lips do feel soft as she leaves kisses along the sides of his girth. And just when he was about to tell her, Luffy felt Nami envelop his cock in her warm mouth, with her soft lips riding along his now wet dick and her tongue sliding along his shaft while she pumped her head up and down. "Nami," He called her name almost out of breath. "You're getting really good at that."

Nami smiled as she tried to speak with a mouth full of Luffy cock. "Mrank grue" (Thank you). She was getting even more aroused by the sounds of her slurping on her captains member. She could feel every masculine vein and this hot cock moved in and out of her mouth. And she knew that Luffy was getting close to cumming, by him thrusting his hips and grabbing her hair to push his member further down her throat. So before Luffy could feel sweet release, she pulled his dick out of her mouth with a 'pop'. Taking in a deep breath while she slowly kept pumping him with her hand. But as soon as she felt it twitch a little, Nami completely let go.

"Ah~, N-nami.. uh~... Why did you let go?!" Luffy was twitching himself since he came SO CLOSE, but he didn't cum. He was right on the edge and was now starting to calm down as a little bit of cum leaked out from the tip.

Nami pushed him back down and straddled him. Placing her hands on his chest, Nami leaned down and kissed Luffy. Forcing her tongue into his mouth as Luffy instantly responded with his. Their tastes and saliva mixing together as well as leaking out through the corners of their mouths. But once they needed air, Nami sat up and quickly positioned herself a little higher.

Luffy just looked up at her. "What are yo-" Luffy cut himself off when He saw and felt Nami grab his dick. She was a little higher on her knees and she was grabbing his member, putting the head right at Nami's entrance. "Holy crap." Luffy said with wide eyes.

Nami stayed there for a few seconds, rubbing the head of Luffys, her captains cock on her wet lips. Her walls squeezing at the anticipation of being penetrated, to be stretched and filled,... to be marked as a owned woman by her captains seed. To claim Luffy as her's for good. Her breathing was rapid as she tried to mentally prepare herself for her first time. The first time something other than her own fingers will enter into her body. **The first time a man will be inside her**. She lost her hymen a long time ago in a fight, as it tore by itself while dodging an attack. So she wasn't that worried about pain. But to take this step now? Is she ready? Is twenty too young? Too old? Would she be good at it? What will Luffy think? Would she feel good to him? Will there still be pain?

"Nami?"

Hearing Luffy snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Luffy to hear him speak.

Luffy was pretty nervous himself. He, just like Nami, is still a virgin. He's usually pretty confident but this... this was different for some reason. He doesn't know why, but he just doesn't know if he will be able to make her feel good. All this time, he's been the only one. What if she doesn't like it? "Are we really going to do this?" He asked very unsure of himself.

That unsure voice from Luffy seemed to make the her choice clear. Letting out a sigh, Nami looked back down at their almost joining parts. Almost becoming one with each other. "No." She said a little sad, yet relieved. Nami unstraddled her captain and sat down next to him on the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest and hiding her face into her knees. "I'm sorry, Luffy."

He could hear the regret in her voice. But what did she regret? Luffy sat up and moved closer to her. Crossing his legs into a sitting position and gabbing his feet to rock himself back and forth slightly. He just looked at his Nami for a few seconds in silence before, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Nami."

"Yes I do." Nami had no tears, but she was speaking with a soft and sad tone. "Yes I do. I teased you and was about to have sex with you. But I stopped."

Luffy let out a sigh before slapping Nami on the back. "You didn't tease me! If anything, I'm kinda happy that you stopped." Nami looked up at him, surprised by what he said. "I mean, I was kinda scared. I didn't know if I could make you feel good like how you made me feel good. So I thought,... maybe you wouldn't want to do this stuff with me anymore,... if I was bad and you didn't like it." Luffy looked away from her and turned his gaze towards the floor. "I really like being with you Nami. And... I wanna be the only guy you do this stuff with. So me not making you feel good, and you going to find someone who can, really scares me."

Nami stared wide eyed at him before smiling. "You're not the only one who was scared. I was worrying about the same things." She lifted her left hand and started rubbing Luffys back. "I thought that, maybe I wouldn't feel good, … in there." She said awkwardly. "I was scared that you would find a different girl. Someone who's more experienced then me. This is all new to both of us and I guess we kinda just jumped into it."

Luffy let out a small laugh. "Shishi! Yeah, I guess we did."

Nami leaned over and kissed Luffy on the cheek before smiling. "See? We're just not ready for that art yet. We should take it slow and learn off each other. Okay?"

Luffy nodded before standing up while pumping his fists into the air. "Right! We'll learn to have sex together!"

Nami jumped up and smacked Luffy in the back of the head. "Shut up, you idiot! Do want the whole hotel to know?!" She screamed at him with her demon face.

Luffy held the new bruise on his head. "Stop hitting me already!"

Nami was right about to yell, but stopped and sighed with a droop in her posture. "I'm too tired to deal with you're stupidity right now. I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep now."

"Wait!" Luffy grabbed his still rock hard cock. "What am I supposed to do with this? Its still really hard."

Right now, Nami was just too damn tired and emotionally drained to get turned on. "Why are you asking me? Go deal with it yourself."

Luffy just looked down at his hard member and then looked back at Nami. Both of them were still naked. "Can you suck it real quick?"

"No!" She shouted while crossing her arms under her bust.

Luffy looked down again and then back up once more. Noticing Nami was still naked. So he started stroking his cock.

Nami couldn't believe what he was doing. She grabbed Luffy by his ear and started walking towards the door, naked. All the while, Luffy's ear was stretching with her while he stayed in the same place. But once Nami opened the door, She took Luffy's ear and yelled into it as loud as she could. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Ah!" Luffy lost his footing and Nami took this chance to grab Luffy by his hair and tossed him out the door, with his clothes following after him. He got up only to have Nami slam the door into his face.

She could hear Luffy yelling from outside, but she just ignored him and went off to get ready for bed, as well as the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Special A/N:** So I found a person to draw a chapter from this fic. But the art style is a bit more on the comedy side than the erotic side like how it is in this story. At least I hope it is. Anyway, you all know that I can't post a link on here, to if you want the link to these funny version drawings of one of these chapters, just PM me and I'll send you the link. OR you can ask for the link by the artist herself! The one who drew it is ** shellyhm lover1 ** . She's the artist who drew this funny version. So either get the link form me or from her. You should be able to find her in the reviews for this story. Also, I'm still looking for someone to draw this fic into a doujin. A real erotic one that is uncensored and is drawn like how one piece looks. Let me know if you're interested because I'm willing to pay.

A/N: So I haven't updated in a long time. So please forgive me if this chapter didn't live up to ANY of your expectations. I tried and I don't know if it came out good or not. So it's up to you to tell me. Thanks for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	10. Stop with the teasing!

A/N: Sorry for such a REALLY short chapter, but hey! A short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Right? And I want to thanks all of you who voted in my poll. Looks like the winners are,

Nami's greed leads to wondrous things.

The father of my child

A ring found is a lover earned.

So I'll be updating Nami's greed one more time before I work on the other two. See more about that below if you want. But the poll is still open! So if you want different stories to be updated, vote now! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 10: Stop with the teasing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm~, Like that."

_'slurp' 'slurp' _

"Ohhh~, Y- you're not gonna charge me extra, are you?" The young man asked with is head back and eyes closed. Keeping his hand on the back of the orange haired girls head as she bobbed up and down.

'_Slurp' 'pop'_, "Mmm, I did kinda~ start it." Said Nami as his throbbing cock slipped out of her mouth. "But," Slowly stroking him up and down. "I am the one on my knees right now, working hard for my captain."

Before he had a chance to respond, the young man felt his dick being enveloped in wet warmth again. The navigator greedily sucking his cock. All the young man could do was let out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his sweaty black hair.

Nami made sure to keep eye contact with him as she slid him in and out of her mouth. Saliva sloppily leaking down her chin and onto her exposed breasts. Using her hand to pump what she couldn't get down her throat as her tongue swirled and flicked it's head. Causing this powerful man to moan and his hard member to twitch.

"You're mean, Nami. You even admitted that it's your fault!" He could see the sweat coating her back, since her hair was in a pony tail to keep it out of the way. It also gave him a great view of Nami's ass in the air, glistening in sweat as well.

It's been two weeks since they've stayed over night at that Island with the tall buildings. And just as the two had promised, they were taking it slow. Both were in Nami's room in the middle of a scorching hot day. They've landed on another island after sailing for two weeks and were once again, low on food. So Nami instructed the rest of the crew to buy what they needed. When asked why Luffy and herself were not helping them gather supplies, she simply told them that she was tired and Luffy would cause too much trouble. Which at first... was the honest truth. But one thing led to another and now, Luffy was flat on his back in Nami's bed, with Nami on her knees and leaning down. Sucking Luffy's dick with her ass in the air.

Nami slowly slid the head of his dick out of her lips, lightly sucking as she did. After that, she started licking Luffy's pulsing shaft, feeling the strong veins. "It's so~ hard and hot." Lapping and kissing up and down as she spoke. "You've been holding it in for so long, Luffy. You need to let it out." Using one hand to lightly pump his shaft as the other played with his balls. "I can tell you have a lot. It's not healthy to have it built up so much."

He reached up and brushed the stray orange strands of hair from her face. "That's your fault too! When you said take it slow, I didn't know you meant kissing me and rubbing on me all the time without letting me jerk off. And why n- ohh~?"

She seemed to interrupt him as she flicked her tongue over the head, tasting his pre-cum. "Mmmm, tastes good." After winking at him, Nami then went back to pumping her tight grip around his cock, looking him in the eyes with her fake innocent expression. "I couldn't help it, captain. It was just the two of us on deck. All the heat making you take off your cardigan. Seeing your muscles covered and shinning in sweat with your shorts unbuttoned from the heat. You were clearly excited from the bulge that I saw"

Her strokes were getting faster and Luffy was almost about to cum. "Th-that's your f-fault too! Wea... uh~, wearing those high hip panties on those really~ small sh-shorts." Luffy was starting to pant hard and just when he was about to cum, Nami completely let go. Causing his cock to twitch wildly as dribbles of cum leaked out. "St-ah~op doing that!"

She just gave him a fake smile. Listening him breath hard through his nose and his toes curled and fingers gripped hard at the blankets. "Well, if you're not gonna pay me than I guess I have no reason to suck your dick."

"Nami~" He said with a whiny voice. Looking at her with pleading eyes. "Don't leave me like this again."

Nami let out a sigh. Moving her hands to his thighs. Since both of them were naked. Massaging them up and down, coming close to his stiff member each time. She just licked her lips while staring at his hard, throbbing, glistening in her saliva, slightly cum covered cock. He was running out of money. Since they spent a lot of it on things they needed and from what they did at the hotel. Maybe now, since they're taking things slow, would be a good time to ask him.

"Alright Luffy, tell you what. After I get you to cum, you have to return the favor." She looked away shyly while crossing her arms under her large bust. "Okay?"

Seeing Nami in a sitting up position while still being on her knees, Luffy had a great view. Her large breasts cradled in her arms. Those wide soft hips and flat stomach. Her creamy, slightly closed thighs. Barley hiding Nami's most private area. A little bit of her soft orange curls showing, just above her barely visible clit.

"What do you mean, 'return the favor'?" Luffy asked confused, leaning his head up from the bed to face her. "Do you want me to take your turn cleaning the toilet or something?"

'Smack!'

Nami slapped him on the forehead. "Stop ruining my romantic moments with you!"

"Owe! How the hell am **I** supposed to know what kind of favor you wanted?!" Rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

Nami huffed while turning her head away. "You're the one who jumped to something stupid before I even told you." But after letting out a sigh, she faced him again. "The favor I was talking about... is." Nami looked down while shyly speaking. "I want you... to... lick, I mean." _'I'm sitting her naked with Luffy and was just giving him head! Stop being so damn nervous and just ask, dammit!' _

Luffy raised his brow. "Lick what?"

After taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Nami looked at him straight in the eyes. "I want you to lick my pussy." Her face extremely red but stubbornly keeping eye contact with her captain.

He just stared at her with blank eyes. "... Lick your pussy?"

"Oh for crying out... I want this!" With lighting fast speed, Nami shoved her hand into his mouth and grabbed Luffy's tongue. Stretching it out and pulling it between her thighs. "Licking me here~ah~!" Nami placed the tip of his tongue right on her clit. And since he was kinda yelling in surprise, Luffy's tongue was also moving.

There's that amazing taste again! "Oh! That's where you want me to lick? Why didn't you say so? Shishishi!" But with each word he spoke, Nami's moans got louder and her hips moved a little. "Nami?"

She was letting out shaky pants at this totally knew sensation. _'So this is what a tongue feels like on there. Amazing.'_ Her eyes showed that she was lost in her own lustful world as he spoke. But snapped out of is when Luffy called her name. "Huh" being surprised, Nami let go of that wonderful tongue, causing it to return to the mouth of her costumer.

Luffy was too focused on the taste to notice Nami quickly move to his cock. Taking it in her mouth once more. Causing Luffy to moan. All this stopping, going with his orgasm was too much. His dick felt so sensitive right now. "Nami," He panted her name. "I'm gonna cum." Placing his hand on the back of her head. Grasping and lightly pulling her hair when he was just about to cum. Holding his breath before letting it go as he came. "Oh, Nami."

She felt him push her head down as far as it would go, to the point her nose was against his abdomen. Cum coating her throat as she took Luffy's whole cock as deep as she could. Swallowing his hot seed pump after pump before she started to lose air as tears came to her eyes. Nami grabbed the base of Luffy's dick and slowly slid all of it out of her mouth. Causing the last few shots to hit her face as drool and cum dripped down her mouth and off of Luffy's cock.

He saw her take in a deep breath after removing him from her throat. Luffy's body was still twitching as he stared at his navigator. Looking into her big brown eyes. "You look really beautiful like that." He said in the most sincere way possible.

That mad Nami's heart pound for a different reason and her stomach to get butterflies. At first she just stared at him stunned. Both just catching their breaths as Luffy's girth stayed hard and pulsing in her hand. Which was pretty surprising. "You're still hard." Speaking softly as Nami slowly started stroking his cock for a few seconds before letting go. "But you had your turn Luffy."

"What" He asked as Nami started leaning back on her arms. Stretching out her legs before spreading her thighs wide apart. Showing Luffy her dripping wet pussy, aching to be touched.

Her bedroom eyes on her captain. "Now it's my turn." Nami reached down and used her two fingers to spread her lips, showing her entrance. "I need you, captain. Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 10.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Now, here's the thing about "A ring found is a lover earned." … I have NO idea what the original plot was! I never even wrote it down! I just had an idea, wrote the chapter all at once in one day and posted it. So even though it's number three on the list to update, I have no idea what the next chapter could be. Why do you people like that one over the other stories anyway? I'm also not sure what the next chapter of "The father of my child" will be about.


	11. Need more Beli!

A/N: Over 300 follows! You guys are freaking awesome! Thank you so much. Really, holy crap I'm so happy and feel accomplished right now. But I'll let you all get to reading the new chapter. So thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 11: Need more money.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't wait any longer. **Finally**, it's **her** turn! All this time, it's been her pleasuring Luffy for so long, not that she didn't enjoy herself. A devious little smile hidden behind her lustful and waiting face. Speaking of lustful, Luffy seemed to have the same look as he crawled over towards her.

Heart beating fast, Nami laid naked on her back. Her legs spread wide while holding her wet lips open for her captain. Showing herself to him. Trying her hardest to not touch herself further, wanting Luffy to be the one who makes her shudder. Nami had quite the view herself, with Luffy's cock starting to harden once again.

She couldn't help but smirk a little. "You just came, Luffy. Does the thought of tasting your precious navigator turn you on that much?" But instead of answering, Luffy tried to go right for her sweet spot. But Nami moved her hand from her lower lips to the top of his head. "You think you can get that privilege so easily?"

Luffy managed to lift his head to look at her. "I thought you said you wan-"

Nami then used her hand covered in juices to shush him. "It's my job as your navigator to guide you, captain." Slowly sliding her fingers into his mouth as Luffy's tongue swirled against them. "We're taking it slow. So first I need you to~..." Nami hummed in short thought before finishing her command with, "...kiss my feet."

But right then, Luffy looked at her strangely, lightly leaning up so her fingers slid out of his mouth. "Kiss your feet? Why the hell would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes while letting out a huff. "Because I said so! I JUST said that I'm your navigator and you have to go where I tell you to! You didn't seem to have a problem kissing my feet back when we first started this deal stuff!"

"What?" Luffy's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't remember that. What ever." Luffy then forcefully pushed his face past her hand, using his to spread Nami's thighs apart, before placing his face right between her legs.

"L-Luffy!" Nami squealed in shock. Her thighs instinctively closing around her captains head while lightly pulling on his wild black hair. _'Holy shit!'_ Was all that ran through her mind. Feeling all that warmth trapped between her thighs as Nami felt Luffy's tongue at her sopping wet entrance. "Oooh~, Luffy." She silently panted out while feeling his strong tongue lapping up and down her lips, coming into contact with her clit. The sensation of her captains tongue made her whole body tingle. "You owe me twenty thousand Beri for disobeying me. " Nami told her captain while running her fingers through his hair. Trying to lean up to see Luffy's face between her legs, Nami's thighs clenching around him every so often out of impulse.

Luffy couldn't believe how she felt, how she tasted, how she smelled. It was all so. "Good~" While her thighs were wrapped around his head, Luffy slid his hands between Nami's round ass and the bed. Lifting her up slightly so he can get a better angle.

She couldn't believe how good this felt or help the small mews and moans slipping out, as her body kept twitching time to time. "Luffy, stop." She weakly ordered.

"Why?" He was barely understandable before lifting his head up, looking at his navigator with a questioning look. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Nami laid there with heavy breaths from both the heat of the weather and their bodies. Her hand wiping the sweat from her brow as she spoke. "It feels amazing, Luffy. But I want this to last, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her burning hot right thigh and rubbed it against his scarred cheek. "Kiss me here." Brown bedroom eyes and soft voice as Nami told him what she wanted.

Her thigh was so soft and warm. Luffy seemed to slow things down as well when his eyes became just as seductive as hers. He turned his head to the left and laid a soft kiss on her smooth thigh. He placed his left hand on the back of her knee, lifting Nami's right thigh as he continued to kiss it.

She felt his right hand slowly rub all the way up and down her left thigh. Still spreading her legs far apart, despite Nami wanting to close them around his head again and keep him there. Half of her wanted Luffy to ravish her with that tongue of his, the other wanted to keep things teasingly slow.

The captain could still feel Nami's fingers playing with his messy hair. He continued laying soft, wet kisses down her thigh, stopping just at the knee. And without much thought, he removed his head from her thighs, and lifted Nami's legs into the air. Bringing them together.

Nami was confused about what he was doing. "Luffy? Why did you, He-hey! What ar-?" She was cut off when he lifted her bottom half off the bed by her legs, and folded her whole body almost in half. Her knees coming into contact with her breasts and the souls of her feet going flat against the wall above her head.

"Hold your legs together and keep them up." Using one hand to keep her folded, giving himself a great view of nothing but Nami's ass, thighs and her wet pussy with little orange curls above her clit.

He sounded more strict than usual when telling her what to do. How could she refuse an order from her captain? Nami wrapped her arms around her thighs, just below the knee, keeping her legs together. After doing what her captain ordered, Nami felt Luffy rub both her thighs. Slowly inching down before stopping at her ass and her wide hips. "Mmm, Luffy." She silently moaned as Nami felt his thumbs playing with her pussy's lips.

He just couldn't get over how much he loved looking at Nami's pussy. Licking his lips, Luffy leaned forward and laid a soft, wet kiss on Nami's ass. Teasing his navigator as he made his way over to the part of her that he really wants to taste again.

Her walls were aching from the anticipation. Nami could only feel right now, since her legs were blocking the view. She felt Luffy's small kisses making their way closer and closer to her pussy. Not being able to see anything, Nami closed her eyes and just waited for the moment she can feel Luffy's tongue again.

He used one of his thumbs to spread her pussy open a little. "You're really wet, Nami." Her only response was a moan as Luffy slowly pushed his thumb inside her. He felt her tighten around his thumb before slowly moving in and out.

She felt her self clamp down on what she could. She just had to see Luffy doing this to her. "Can I please look Captain?" She asked in a small moaning voice.

Luffy smiled at her, or at least her ass since that's all he could see. "Why do you wanna see?" He unknowingly hit one of her sweet spots by moving his thumb up, hooking it at her upper wall.

"OhhhmmmLufffyy~" Nami quietly moaned, as her voice was caught in her throat. Toes curling in the air as she hugged her legs closer to her chest. She was breathing heavily out her nose when she asked again. "Please~ Luffy, let me look."

Luffy's smile grew to a smirk. Without warning, he slightly raised his unused hand and, 'Smack!'

"Uh!" The navigator let out a grunt after being spanked on the ass rather hard.

"What do you call me when asking for something?" Luffy's thumb was still inside her, doing a 'come here' motion.

Nami crossed her legs after the jolt he just gave her. Ass still stinging. "C-captain, may I please look at you pleasuring me?"

This was fun! "Shishishi! Sure, go ahead!" It was so fun treating Nami like this for once! All times when she hit him for no reason.

With her captains permission, Nami widely opened her legs, spreading them far apart to see Luffy smiling at her as he kept working his thumb, only to then see him remove it. But before she could tell him to keep going, Luffy pushed in two fingers while positioning his head at her pussy. As soon a she felt her captains fingers penetrate her, taking the place of his thumb, Nami's walls tightened instinctively.

But without stopping there, Luffy looked up at Nami's blushing face. "You really like it when I touch you here, right?" He then gave one long lick to her clit.

Without thought, Nami reached down with one hand and tangled her fingers in Luffy's wild, black hair. "Mmm,... yeah." Panting her answer with a nod while using her strength to keep his head right between her legs. He wasted no time and damn! Was he skilled with that very~ flexible tongue. Her fist kept pulling his hair while her toes kept curling and uncurling. Even though she loved watching Luffy serves her, Nami's back couldn't take sitting up for long. So her thighs naturally wrapped around his head as she laid back. Only leaning up once in while to catch glimpses of **her** captain tasting her.

Luffy used his fingers to explore Nami's tight pussy. Stopping his 'come here' motion to point his fingers palm down. Giving them a light pull downward to stretch her out a bit. She must have liked it, so Luffy kept doing that while sliding his fingers left and right in a U motion, keeping the light pressure. But of coarse, the young captain kept his tongue moving on her clit. Taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking on it, swirling his tongue clockwise while moving his head slightly back and forth.

This whole sensation was new to Nami and she couldn't take it much longer. When it was just her masturbating, she would manly focus on either her clit or her fingering herself to fill in that aching emptiness. Now she could feel the warmness of Luffy between her thighs, his free hand rubbing up and down her hips and stomach. Her captains fingers stretching her sopping wet pussy while licking and sucking on her clit. "Luffy, don't you stop." Nami was taking deep breaths now as she laid on her back with her eyes closed. Her legs crossed and practically locked around Luffy's head like a vice while her toes twitched.

Completely lost in the moment, She used one hand to hold Luffy in place by his hair, as if her locked legs weren't enough, while running her free hand up her body and to her breast. "I'm, '_pant_', Luffy, I'm gonna cum, please don't stop." Nami could barley speak as that feeling built like it never has before until, "Ahhh~! L-luffy!" She let one loud scream before her body tried to curl up into a ball while she took in a deep breath. Holding it in for only a few seconds before letting it out in a long moan.

Luffy was pretty damn surprised at what he just saw from his navigator. After her legs let go of him, nearly cutting his head off, her whole body started spasming uncontrollably. "Nami! Are you okay?!" Concerned for his friend, Luffy got up and knelt next to her and used one of his hands to hold her in place by her stomach. "Should I get ch-"

Before finishing, Nami reached up and hugged Luffy, dragging him down to land on top of her. Her arms kept his head in a tight hug, his face now in the nape of her neck. With a glowing smile, Nami thanked him. "You're debts are repaid." Well, sorta thanked him. But instead of basking in the after glow of her orgasm, there was suddenly a knock at her door.

'Knock! Knock!' "Nami-san, are you alright?! I heard you screaming for my help!"

"Really? I could have sworn she called out Luffy's name. You know,... like she always does when she's in danger because she trusts him to save her life unlike you."

"Shut up! I don't ever hear anyone calling for your help!"

"What are you talking about? Usopp needs me to save him all the time."

"Hey! I **ask** for your **assistance.** When do I, the brave and powerful..."

While Usopp, went off on one his lies again, Nami was quickly handing Luffy his cloths. "Hurry up and get dressed! Then you gotta go out the window again!" After putting on his shorts and cardigan, Nami shoved the straw hat down on Luffy's head. She then yelled to the people outside after hearing the end of Usopps speech. "I'm fine! I just remembered that Luffy did something stupid! So I called out for Luffy!"

"Are you sure?" Came from the door. "Are you being held hostage?! I'll break the door down and free you like the beautiful princess you are and I, your knight in shinning armor!"

"Last time I checked, Luffy was the only one wearing a suit of armor. You know, back on thriller bark?"

" 'You know, You know' " Sanji mocking the swordsman. "You know nothing! Not even where the ship was 3 minutes ago!"

While the two were arguing again, Luffy was being shoved to the window. "Nami, can't we just tell them that you're my whore?"

'Slap!'

"Ow! Why'd you slap me this time?!"

"You didn't pay me for talking dirty to you! So I'm not your whore, you ass! I'm your... private escort?" Not really sure what to call herself. _'I guess I really am Luffy's private whore, when you get down to it.' _

The young man stopped at the window and turned around. "Fine, whatever. But what am I supposed to do with this?" Luffy looked down at the erection in his pants.

Nami also looked down at it before looking to the door and back to his large erection. Regretting not being able to take care of it herself. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to hold it until you're able to pay me again."

Luffy frowned at her. "But I thought you said it was bad to hold it in?"

Another knock came from the door. "Stand back Nami-san! I'm going to kick the door in!"

Thinking fast, Nami quickly replied. "Don't! I was in the middle of changing and I'm completely naked right now!" Which was half true. She was naked, but not from changing.

… "Get sanji to the infirmary, I'm gonna need 3 bags of blood, fast!"

"Well, that took care of that." She said out loud with wide, blank eyes. But then she turned back towards Luffy, still wearing that frown on his face. "I'm sorry Luffy, but I'll take care of it when you got money to spend." She spoke to him while slipping her hands down his shorts and rubbing his thick cock a few times. "Just get the money before we leave the Island." Nami then quickly gave him a deep kiss before pulling her hand from his shorts and pushing him towards the window. "Now hurry up and get out of here before the others see you!"

"Fine fine! But when I get a bunch of money, You're gonna be doing a lot of stuff with me all night!" Luffy now had a determined face as he shot out of the girls bedroom, landing on the top deck. "Now," Luffy then threw his arm into the city, grabbing onto one of the buildings. "To get more money so Nami can keep doing those things with me... and to buy meat. I am a little hungry." He then launched himself deep into the island's city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 11.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the chapter being so short and sorry for not updating for a REALLY long time. I just felt so unmotivated and had horrible writers block. Still do. But trust me, I have 3 new chapter ideas. Not for Nami's greed though. I'm kinda tired of writing sex-like scenes. So I have 2 chapters for "Behind closed doors" planned and I have the next chapter of "A ring found is a lover earned" kinda thought out. Just need to work out the middle details before I start writing it.

To Gmann: I'm actually Mexican/white/Apache/Navajo. So you're ¼ right? And my top 5 favorite anime are, (1. One piece.) (2. Toradora!) (3. Black lagoon.) (4. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.) (5. ef: A Tale of Memories.)

I think that's all. So thanks for reading these A/U's, thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is a very short chapter. Just really long Author notes at the end. Sorry. But I hope you at least enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's Greed Leads to Wondrous Things.

Chapter 12: Not so odd jobs?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy was on the look for some Beli and found himself on a busy street. "Where can I get some money?" Asking himself as he looked around. It wasn't long until Luffy got impatient and just stopped a random stranger. "Hey, I need some Beli and fast. Where can I get some?"

This woman looked pretty odd. She had very short black hair with half of it shaved off and wore dark clothes. "Weeelllll, you can like, try art, man. You get paid for just standing there."

"Just standing there?" Luffy asked with an odd look and a hand under his chin. "Where's this place at?"

The strange woman in black just pointed down the road behind her. "It's, like... Over there or... something, you know?"

Luffy leaned over to his right to see where she was pointing behind her. "What?"

"Ugh~, Just like, follow the~ aaaa~ signs and stuff. Right?" She tilted her head as if asking him a question.

Luffy just looked at her confused. "You're worse than Zoro." But he took off in the direction she pointed at and tried to follow the signs. He kept walking for a few minutes, looking into shop windows until he finally found the art place that confusing girl was talking about. He could tell because there was a bunch of those things that Nami had all over the room. The wooden things that held up a big piece of paper. But before Luffy could even reach for the door handle, another woman opened the door from the inside.

"Can I help you?" She had on a red bandanna looking top with a jean skirt. Her hair was a maroon-ish color that was tied up in a loose bun. Her bangs going down her forehead. She also had pencil marks all over her face.

Luffy just gave her a big toothy grin. "I'm here for the money!"

The woman just lifted a brow, confused. "Huh? What money? You pay us, we don't pay you."

His eyes went. "What?! That crazy weird lady lied to me?! Why would I pay you for standing?!"

"OH~! I'm sorry! Hehe." She laughed a little. "I didn't know you were here for that. Well, before we can give you the job, I'm gonna have to see what you look like."

"What I look like?" Luffy tilted his head with a frown. "Are you blind or something? I'm standing right here."

Her lighthearted laughing smile turned into a smile of annoyance. "Haha, You misunderstand me. I'm not blind, you moron-"

"Hey!"

"I mean I need to see you naked to make sure you're worth drawing."

Luffy scratched his head, making is hat fall back into it's string. "Drawing? Why do you want to draw me naked?"

"That's the subject of this week. The beauty of the human body. You strip naked and do a pose in the middle of the room and let them draw you. After they're all done, we'll pay you."

Luffy squinted his eyes. "Really? That's ALL I gotta do?... How much will I get paid?" Because right now, Luffy needs a lot of money.

"Well, first I will need to see your naked body before I can give a pri- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Luffy just looked up at her with big confused eyes. "What? I'm just doing what you told me to do. I'm getting naked." He had pulled his pants down, his butt mooning everyone on the street behind him.

"Not out here, you pervert! Get inside first!" She moved aside and held the door open, apologizing to the people walking by.

Luffy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Cum, don't cum, lick my pussy, don't lick my pussy," Luffy pulled his pants up and walked inside the art shop. "get naked, don't get naked. Why can't women just make up their minds?"

**Back on the thousand sunny...**

Nami suddenly looked up from the dining room table and away from her book. "I suddenly want to slap someone." Confused why she has the urge to hit someone.

Usopp and Chopper, who were sitting next to her, looked at each other with fearful eyes before trying to sneakily scoot away from her.

**Back with Luffy in town...**

She stood there with her eyes wide and jaw hanging. "My, my, my. You certainly are a..." She gulped. "A fine work of art err, I mean, you will make a fine work of art... for our artists."

"Really?" Luffy looked down at himself. "I don't really see anything special. I mean, I'm a pretty awesome fighter and captain but..."

"Well," she fanned herself, "You definitely have the body of a fighter. Any who." She turned around and grabbed a robe before handing it to Luffy. "Put this on and walk out to the middle of the room and get on the stand. That's when you will lose the robe and allow the artists to work."

"Hold on! How much Beri are ya gonna pay me?" Sliding his arms into the robe before tying it up around his waist.

"Well, since you're in great shape. How about... five hundred thousand beri?"

What could five hundred thousand beri get him? Luffy thought for a second to remember Nami's prices. Then he just remembered that was the price for getting his dick sucked. "DEAL!" Luffy ran past her and into the middle of the art room.

**A few hours later...**

After he was done, Luffy had gotten dressed and was waling back to the thousand sunny. Once he got there, his eyes saw Nami standing near the edge of the ship. Her back against the railing. Luffy shot his arm out and grabbed the railing before pulling himself up to the deck and right next to Nami. "I'm he-"

"Kyaa!" Nami screamed and kicked Luffy in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Luffy fell on the floor with a shoe print in his face.

"Oh.. it's just you. Don't scare me like that! I could have gotten really hurt!"

"Well it's not like your hits tickle or something!" Luffy then stood up, rubbing his face before pushing the bag of money into Nami's chest. "Here!" Still a little angry from the kick.

"Hmm? What's this?" Nami opened the bag and looked inside. "Ahhh~, Captain, you shouldn't have~!"

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me earlier? Standing there naked got really boring."

Nami stopped rubbing the bag of money against her cheek. "What?" She asked while keeping that smile.

"Yeah, that's how I got the money. I stood naked in front of a bunch of people and let them draw me."

"Luffy," Nami began, looking down so her bangs were shadowing her eyes. "Don't you remember what I told you?"

Luffy smiled. "Yeah! You told me to get more money and you would suck my dick again!"

"Nope." Nami grabbed Luffy by his cardigan. "I said that your body..." Nami then slid her other hand towards Luffy's cock and gripped him tightly. "And especially this!"

"Ahh! Let go!" Luffy reached down to her wrist to try and pry her iron grip form his manhood.

"Is my property!" She yelled. "When did I ever say someone else other than me can see it?!"

"Well it's not like your name is written on it!" Luffy yelled right back.

Nami knew all this yelling would attract the attention of the rest of the crew, so Nami let go of his manhood but kept her grip on his cardigan.

And just like she said. "What the hell is going on?!" Sanji and the rest of the crew came out on deck.

Zoro just came down from the crows nest with a yawn. "Really, you two need to shut the hell up."

Nami just gave them all a fake smile. "Sorry everyone. You see, Luffy just broke a promise and I need to punish him." She started dragging him to her room.

"Where are you going? Let me take care of this rubber idiot for you~" Sanji twirling in place.

His green haired enemy just scoffed. "What are you gonna do? Tickle torture him with your feather duster?"

Sanji snapped at him. "Shut up! I said I was just curious, alright?!"

Usopp spoke up. "But did you really have to do it in the bathroom mirror?"

Nami just kept dragging Luffy towards her room. "No thanks, Luffy's punishment has to be personal."

Luffy fell on the floor and dragged his nails on the deck. "No! Don't let her take me! Help me!"

"Hey, stop scratching up the Sunny and just take your punishment like a man, straw hat!" Franky went to work right away to fix he scratches. "He didn't mean it, baby. I'm gonna fix ya right up." Manly tears in his eyes.

Once Nami threw him into her room and shut the door, everything went silent. Until... "Nami? I thought you said you were going to puni- w-wait! What are you gonna do with that! Don't grab so tig- OW! That's sharp dammit! Ow!"

It was a few hours later and everyone was sitting at the dinner table. Zoro looked over to his captain with a raised brow. "That's what she calls a punishment?"

"But it really hurt~" Luffy whined as he rubbed his forehead.

"Still, I don't see why you were crying so much in there. She Just wrote on your face." Luffy had Nami's name written on his forehead from one of her ink pens.

Luffy then looked down. "Among other places..."

After dinner and everyone went to sleep, Luffy was on deck with a bucket of water and a sponge, trying his hardest to scrub Nami's name off his forehead. "Dammit! Just come off already!"

"Are you trying to get out of your punishment?"

Luffy, who was sitting down on the floor, stiffened his back when hearing someone talk into his ear. Eyes wide full of fright. "N-no. O-of course n-not." He was trying to push the bucket of water away and over the deck with his stretchy legs. But a small feminine hand picked up the bucket by it's handles before it can get very far.

"Here, captain. Let me help you."

**'Splash!'**

"Ahhh!" Luffy shot up to his feet, drenched in water. "Th-that's C-c-cold-d-d!" His arms wrapping around himself as he spun around to face his Navigator. "What the hell is up with you, Nami?!"

Nami just stood there with her arms crossed. "..."

Luffy's teeth were chattering. "What?!" The silence getting to him.

"... You still gave me that five hundred thousand Beri. So what do you want?" She was acting weird. Almost with no emotion and all business.

But of course, Luffy didn't really notice. "I want you to suck my dick again!" A big grin replacing his chattering teeth. Almost as if he never got splashed with ice cold water at all.

But all Luffy got from Nami was an ice cold, "No."

Luffy's face took on a sad and shocked droop. "Why not?!"

Nami just rolled her eyes, still having her arms crossed. "Because, Luffy. You still have ink on your dick? I'm not putting my mouth on that."

Luffy put his fist into his palm with a nod. "That makes sense."

_'You do that entirely too often.'_ Nami thought. She was in a very bad mood and wanted to punish Luffy more for what he did. "I'll give you the package deal."

"What package? Like a box? A box of meat?!" Luffy stepped to her and grabbed Nami by the shoulders, tongue out and licking his chops like a dog.

Nami made a disgusted face before just turning her had up and away. Eyes closed. "No, you rubber brained idiot."

"You don't have to be so mean." Luffy told her with a frown.

She just ignored him and continued. "Since I'm not going to put my mouth on that thing and risk eating pen ink, I'll give you a handjob and a... tit job." It took her second to remember that last part. She had bought herself a book with lots of sexual things in it. Since they agreed to go slow and not rush to sex, Nami thought this would be a great opportunity to get more money out of him. So she's been reading up on things she could do instead of the normal stuff they've been doing. And tit job seemed like something she could do with little effort.

Luffy tilted his head. "How would a tit job work?"

Nami looked at him again, with that ice cold expression on her face. "I'll show you. But it's gonna cost you more than that five hundred thousand beri."

"What? But that's a lot of money already! Plus, it's dark! I can't find another job this late!"

Nami just tuned away and started walking to the sunny's big crows nest. Since she was on lookout duty tonight. "Just follow me. It doesn't involve more money... slave."

"Slave?" Luffy asked himself while slowly following her. "Then what does it involve?"

Nami reached for the latter and looked back at her Captain. "You just have to worship and kiss my feet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 12.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, looks like Luffy is gonna be under mistress Nami's control in the next chapter, hmm~?

Okay, so it's been A LONG time since I've updated. All I can say is that I'm sorry. Depression is a hell of a thing. It takes your energy out, makes you hate yourself, destroys your creativity. Anyway, I did update that one time but I thought it wasn't fair to you. It was really short and mostly had Author notes in it. This re-edit is really short too. And I was going to add in the mistress Nami stuff for this chapter but~, I think this is a good buffer and teasing point to leave off on.

Also! The first chapter for my Nami's greed doujin Is done! I've paid three artist to see which one will do the doujin the way I see it. And so far, only one of them has completed a full chapter. The other two I'm still waiting for. But just like me, life gets in the way of our passion sometimes. The artist, who's on deviantart under the name: Kawaideska, has only posted one page of the doujin so far. But I have the full chapter. So if you wanna see it, just message me on skype under my name davidjoker2442 And I'll send the pics over to you. Or you can go to Rule34 and put Luffy_Nami in the search box. My account on there us davidjokerFF. That way there's a LuffyxNami sex doujin out there for our fan base finally. Would love to hear your feedback on this chapter and the doujin, if you message me on skype to get the pics. I really do read every review. Just please understand that life gets in the way. Depression is a hell of thing. I do want to write for you. But when your head is blank, there's not much you can do. Also, there's a new poll on my profile page! PLEASE vote. I really want to know who reads my fic more. Girls or guys? That way I can start writing with girls in mind and you ladies can tell me what you want to see. So thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
